Sweetest Lovey
by InfiKiss
Summary: Sequel from Cutest Lovey; AkaKuroAka— (19 years-old) Tentang Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Seishirou yang jatuh cinta pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Seishirou dan Kuroko kini bersama. Ketiganya menghabiskan liburan musim panas dengan kembali ke Kyoto. Siapa kira akan banyak hal mereka dapati di kota kelahiran ini. Antara cinta dan luka yang tak terdengar. CH3 Update! (Cover Image by Kain)
1. Prologue

**_A/N : Ini merupakan multi-chap Sekuel dari fanfic berjudul Cutest Lovey~_**

* * *

_Meski sama, tapi keduanya berbeda._

_Meski kembar, tapi mereka tak selalu berbagi satu hati yang sama._

_Ketika keduanya mencintai satu objek._

_Satu yang benar-benar penting._

_Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?_

_._

_._

_Bersama mereka mungkin mimpi indah yang tak bisa dilupakan._

_Tapi tak pernah ada kata 'selamanya' jika kau percaya akan hidup._

_Janji adalah janji._

_Jika suatu hari kau pun akhirnya harus memlih satu dari dua._

_Siapa yang akan kau pilih?_

_._

_._

**Seven Years Old : Promise**

**.**

_~Hanya sebuah ikatan persahabatan nan sederhana yang terjalin diantara ketiganya._

_Akan sebuah janji polos yang terikrar pasti._

_Mereka akan bersama selamanya~_

"Seijuurou,"

"Humm?"

"Kita akan bersama selamanya. Aku, Seishirou dan Tetsuya."

"Kita telah berjanji untuk melindungi Tetsuya 'kan? Kalau begitu ayo tidur. Kurasa aku bisa mimpi indah sekarang."

.

**Fourteen Years Old : Our Orders Are Absolute**

**.**

_~Perintah-perintah menyebalkan namun tetap terasa manis untuknya._

_Menjelaskan betapa keras kepalanya mereka berdua._

_Tapi tak apa-apa._

_Selama mereka saling memahami satu sama lain, akan ada cara untuk selalu mengerti meski dibalik satu perintah~_

"Akashi-kun dan Akashi-kun sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana paniknya aku saat tak seorangpun dari kalian yang memberi kabar. Aku kira...kalian meninggalkanku sendirian...seperti _Okaasan_..."

"Tetsuya, kami minta maaf. Tapi kami berdua 'kan sudah berjanji bahwa kami tak akan meninggalkanmu. Kami akan melindungimu."

"Itu artinya kami tak akan meninggalkanmu sama sekali, Tetsuya. Kau juga tak akan bisa meninggalkan kami."

"Tetsuya, kau ingat 'kan kata-kata yang selalu kami ucapkan?"

"Perintah Akashi-kun adalah absolut..."

.

**Fifteen Years Old : I Don't Know About Love**

**.**

_~Suatu saat cinta akan datang mengusik._

_Kala itu, semua yang sama tak akan kembali sama._

_Ketika dua hati jatuh cinta pada sosok yang sama._

_Perpisahan (mungkin) adalah jalan~_

"Sei, jika kita melakukan hal ini, bukankah itu tak adil? Kita terlanjur mengekang Tetsuya. Mengikatnya di hidup kita. Jika kau pergi—salah satu dari kita meninggalkannya. Bukankah berarti kita membuangnya?"

"Karena itulah kulakukan sekarang, sebelum semua menjadi semakin rumit. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya—asal kau tahu saja. Aku takut sekali jika membayangkan dia tak ada. Tapi aku sadar perasaan ini juga salah. Suatu saat, Tetsuya mungkin akan jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan meninggalkanku. Aku terlalu egois dan pengecut untuk ditinggalkan. Itu sebabnya kurasa meninggalkannya lebih dulu adalah jalan keluar. Tetsuya bukan orang lemah, justru akulah yang lemah tanpanya. Aku tahu kau juga merasakan hal yang sama, Seijuurou. Selama ini kita selalu berbagi satu sama lain. Tapi untuk Tetsuya, kita tak bisa membaginya."

"Jadi aku akan pulang ke Kyoto. Aku tak memaksamu untuk mengikutiku jika kau tetap ingin berada di Tokyo."

"Aku...mengerti."

.

**Sixteen Years Old : Forever…Together**

**.**

_~Akan ada hari dimana perpisahan itu tiba._

_Namun kau tak perlu lari lagi, tak perlu sembunyi, apalagi takut._

_Meski kata 'selamanya' itu tak selamanya berarti, tapi janji tetaplah janji._

_Selamanya…bersama. Mereka akan menepati janji itu.~_

"Mungkin kedengarannya menyebalkan untuk Akashi-kun berdua. Tapi aku ingin memilih Seirin dan Tokyo untuk sekarang… Perjalanan kita masih jauh, meski aku dan Akashi-kun berdua terpisah cukup jauh, janji tetaplah janji—kita akan terus bersama. Masih ada waktu sampai hari dimana kita bisa bersama 'kan. Aku ingin mempercayainya. Sampai hari itu, aku ingin membiasakan diri dengan menjadi lebih tegar, lebih dewasa. Menjadi Kuroko Tetsuya yang tak selalu bergantung kepada Seijuurou-kun dan Seishirou-kun. Hanya itu…permintaanku kepada kalian berdua."

"Tetsuya,"

"Kalau begitu…"

"Kami akan mengabulkan permintaan Tetsuya meski dengan berat hati."

"Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar menyayangi, Akashi-kun dan Akashi-kun."

"Kami juga menyayangimu, Tetsuya…"

* * *

**~Sweetest Lovey~**

**AkaKuroAka**

_**Romance-Friendship**_

_**Alternate Universe, typo(s), OOC, Twin!Akashi, over-protective!Akashi, Shonen-ai are possible here**_

**.**

**Sequel from Cutest Lovey**

**.**

**Chapter Prologue**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Shinjuku—Tokyo Metropolis, Jepang.**

**.**

Jam sembilan malam, Kuroko Tetsuya bukannya terlelap justru sibuk mengendap-endap sejak ia keluar dari pintu _lift_ di lantai empat gedung apartemen tempatnya tinggal setahun ini. Satu tangannya memegangi jaket yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggung, satu tangan lainnya menjinjing tas olah raga yang terisi penuh. Lantai ini sudah sepi ternyata. Tapi baguslah, Kuroko berharap apartemen bernomor 301 itu pun sama sepinya dengan suasana lorong ini.

Saat pintu bernomor 301 itu berada dihadapannya. Ada dua hal yang Kuroko lakukan;

Pertama, ia menarik nafas sambil merapikan tampilan dirinya. Rambut yang agak basah buru-buru dilap dengan jaket yang setengah kering. Jangan tanya kenapa tubuh Kuroko basah padahal diluar tidak sedang hujan. Salahkan seekor kucing penjaga apartemen yang tadi menabraknya ketika hendak dimandikan, membuat Kuroko tersiram air dari baskom si penjaga apartemen dan berakhir dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Kuroko heran kenapa kucing itu hendak dimandikan malam-malam? Ah, terserah saja.

Kedua, Kuroko memantapkan hati dan memanjatkan doa.

'_Semoga tidak ketahuan,_' benaknya mantap.

Engsel pintu diputar sedikit dengan hati-hati. Bunyi 'kreek' terdengar pelan ketika daun pintu bercat coklat itu di dorong lebih lebar. Seperti yang di duga, pintu itu tak dikunci. Dalam waktu beberapa detik saja Kuroko sudah melewati pintu dan menutupnya. Ia kembali menarik nafas lega atas aksinya yang bak pencuri di rumah sendiri.

Bagus! Sampai tempat ini, dia masih aman.

Kuroko segera melepas sepatu. Setelah itu telapak kakinya mulai bergerak perlahan di atas lantai kayu, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara decitan apapun. Dikarenakan kondisi seluruh apartemen yang gelap, Kuroko harus meraba tembok untuk memastikan agar dirinya tak tersandung atau menabrak sesuatu. Keheningan di sekitarnya membuat bulu kuduk Kuroko meremang. Ia sadar ini aneh. Sangat aneh malahan.

Tak mungkin 'mereka' melepaskan Kuroko semudah ini.

Sampai akhirnya suara 'cklek' saklar lampu yang ditekan terdengar. Koridor tempat Kuroko mengendap-endap terang seketika. Perlahan mata Kuroko mengerjap untuk membiasakan diri dengan terpaan sinar lampu yang menyilaukan. Bahkan ia tak sadar telah ada dua sosok serupa yang berdiri di ambang jalan masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Ehem," Satu dari mereka berdeham.

Tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya mematung sempurna sekarang.

"Jam sepuluh lewat, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Crap! Dia ketahuan.

Tak berani menoleh sama sekali, Kuroko memilih berdiri dalam diam. Ia yang salah karena melanggar aturan yang dibuat dua pemilik rumah super egois disana, jadi Kuroko tak ada niat untuk membela diri. Toh membela diri untuk apa, kalau pada akhirnya selalu Kuroko yang kalah dengan semua ucapan Tuan Absolut disana?

"Kerja sambilan di toko buku dekat Stasiun Shinjuku, huh?"

Oke, Kuroko belum mengatakan apapun dan bahkan lokasi tempat ia bekerja sudah ketahuan.

"Katakan, peraturan keempat yang ada di rumah ini."

Kuroko membuka mulut untuk menjawab, "Kerja sambilan dilarang penuh. Hanya diperbolehkan jika sampai sore saja. Diatas jam sembilan itu dilarang." Ia melirik ke satu arah dimana dua orang telah berdiri menatapnya. Setelah jeda sejenak, ia kembali membuka suara untuk melancarkan protes, "Tapi—"

"Peraturan kedua." Salah satu dari Akashi langsung menginterupsi.

Sebal!

Kuroko hanya menggigit bibirnya. Peraturan kedua adalah; "Membantah itu dilarang."

Satu pemilik manik _deep crimson_ itu mengangguk puas. "Peraturan pertama?" Ia bertanya ketika seulas senyum –atau seringai— kini menghiasi wajah rupawannya. Langkahnya terdengar dilambat-lambatkan ketika menghampiri Kuroko yang tetap tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Perintah dan peraturan Akashi-kun itu absolut."

"Pintar." Sebuah kecupan kecil diberikan Akashi Seijuurou —si pemilik sepasang manik merah— tepat di atas kepala Kuroko. Seringaiannya telah pudar, digantikan dengan satu senyum lembut tatkala tangannya mengusap helaian biru rambut Kuroko.

Yang diperlakukan bak putri itu hanya tertegun. Setengah hatinya kesal karena selalu diperlakukan seperti ini, tapi setengah hatinya juga menikmati setiap sentuhan jemari hangat milik sang Akashi tersebut.

Satu dari dua Akshi, yang memiliki manik heterokromatik merah-emas, kini berjalan mendekati keduanya. "Jadi?" Nada suaranya tak terdengar bertanya sesungguhnya.

Kuroko hanya mampu menghela nafas sekarang. Setelah perlakuan lembut Akashi Seijurou, kini Akashi Seishirou yang tampak memanjakannya dengan memegang pinggang Kuroko kemudian mengangkat tubuh itu sedikit. Kuroko reflek berpegangan ke pundak Seishirou. Sekarang ia sebal karena perbedaan tingginya dengan kedua Akashi itu semakin buruk saja. Yang dulu hanya setelinga, sekarang jadi sepundak. Padahal mereka mengkonsumsi makanan yang sama, tapi kenapa ia tak tumbuh setinggi kedua Akashi tersebut?

Paham dengan pertanyaan Seishirou, Kuroko mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Tanda bahwa ia sudah bersiap merajuk atau paling tidak membantah. "Aku…tak mau keluar."

Dua sudut siku-siku mampir di kedua kepala merah dihadapannya. Namun bukannya guratan kesal, yang tampak justru dua seringai setipe di dua wajah serupa yang memandangi Kuroko penuh intimidasi. Seolah-olah pemuda dengan rambut sebiru langit itu telah memilih jawaban yang salah.

"Kalau begitu, Tetsuya tersayang kami harus dihukum." Seijuurou terkekeh iseng.

Wajah Kuroko berubah pucat seketika. "Tapi—"

"Tidak ada kata tapi," Seishirou menjatuhkan tubuh Kuroko di pundaknya, membopong tubuh kecil yang mendadak berontak itu dengan leluasa. Langkahnya tertuju ke ujung lorong dimana ada tiga kamar yang saling berurutan. "Ooi, Sei. Matikan lampunya. Di kamarku, oke?"

"Seishirou-kun! Turunkan aku!" Kuroko memukul pundak Seishirou meski tak ada arti apapun karena si rambut merah sudah menendang pintu kamarnya agar terbuka. Ekspresi panik sudah tercetak sempurna di wajah Kuroko ketika ia dengar Seishirou tertawa mengabaikan teriakannya.

Seijuurou sudah masuk ke kamar itu setelah mematikan lampu koridor dan menutup pintu kamar Seishirou dimana lampunya sengaja dimatikan. Dengan sekali gerakan, Seishirou sudah menjatuhkan tubuh Kuroko di atas tempat tidur.

Manik _aqua_ itu bergerak ketakutan. "A-akashi-kun…ti-tidak malam ini. A-aku lelah—" Kalimatnya terpotong ketika Akashi Seishirou sudah mendorong tubuh Kuroko agar berada ditengah-tengah tempat tidurnya dan si pemilik kamar berbaring di sampingnya sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

Seijuurou mengambil posisi di sisi lainnya. Ia memejamkan mata sambil terkekeh puas. Satu tangannya melingkar di dada Kuroko. Sepertinya kedua Akashi itu sama sekali tak peduli kalau tubuh diantara mereka agak basah dan belum berganti pakaian sama sekali. Seperti yang mereka katakan; hukuman tetaplah hukuman. Dan karena Kuroko sudah membantah, jadi inilah hukuman untuknya.

Menjadi guling bagi kedua Akashi itu semalam penuh.

"Selamat malam, Tetsuya." Keduanya berbisik bersamaan dan mereka memberikan kecupan di masing-masing pipi Kuroko yang terasa hangat karena malu.

Kalau sudah begini Kuroko tak akan bisa berontak lagi. Hanya satu menit, pemuda itu sudah mendengar deru nafas yang teratur dari kedua sisinya. Kedua pelukan Akashi mengendur. Kuroko hanya bisa menghela nafas karena ia tak akan bisa kabur malam ini, tak peduli bahwa ia sendiri belum mandi ataupun berganti pakaian.

Namun sudut bibirya membentuk segaris senyum tipis.

Pantas saja banyak orang yang iri padanya di Universitas Meiji tempatnya belajar setahun ini. Siapa juga yang tak iri jika ada sepasang anak kembar jenius yang diberkahi wajah rupawan hanya fokus mengurus satu pemuda biasa saja dengan hawa super minim semacam Kuroko. Jadi, bolehkah Kuroko bangga karenanya?

Maniknya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Hati-hati ia memberikan kecupan kecil di dagu kedua Akashi tersebut. Jangan tanya kenapa harus di dagu, karena dalam posisi Kuroko jelas ia tak bisa bergerak bebas untuk mencium pipi kedua Akashi.

"Selamat malam, Akashi-kun dan Akashi-kun."

Kuroko memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan kehangatan yang paling ia sukai kini menjadi selimut dalam tidurnya.

Selamanya.. Selamanya… Kuroko ingin seperti ini selamanya.

Bersama dengan kedua Akashi untuk selamanya.

.

.

**~End of Prologue~**


	2. Chapter 1

**~Sweetest Lovey~**

**.**

**AkaKuroAka**

_**Romance-Friendship**_

_**Alternate Universe, typo(s), OOC, Twin!Akashi, over-protective!Akashi, Shonen-ai are possible here**_

**.**

**Sequel from Cutest Lovey**

.

.

**Nineteen Years Old**

**Chapter 1 :**

**Love – Live – Lust**

**.**

**.**

_Karena semakin kau dewasa, maka kau akan menemukan lebih banyak hal baru yang belum pernah kau bayangkan. Apapun itu. Bahkan tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa hal itu terkesan tabu bagimu pada awalnya._

_Cinta…_

_Kemurnian hati._

_Kehidupan…_

_Kebersamaan mereka semua._

_Nafsu…_

_Apa?_

_._

_._

Ketika kau jatuh cinta, jelas akan muncul juga perasaan protektif yang ingin selalu melindungi hal yang paling berharga. Juga perasaan dimana akan merasa ingin selalu merasakan eksistansi orang atau hal itu. Oke, itu wajar. Karena cinta akan selalu menimbulkan ketidak-stabilan dalam emosi. Yang bahkan tak pernah kita sadari bahwa itu mungkin saja melukainya.

Melukai orang yang sebenarnya ingin kita lindungi.

.

Kise tertawa keras begitu Kuroko selesai menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya semenjak kedua Akashi itu 'berpatroli' setiap malam di toko buku tempatnya bekerja sambilan. Benar, Kuroko tak mengada-ada—apalagi melebih-lebihkan. Karena setelah perdebatan super panjang selama seminggu penuh mengenai masalah pekerjaan sambilan Kuroko, akhirnya kedua Akashi mengalah (lagi)—mengingat Kuroko juga tipe yang keras kepala.

Tapi dengan satu syarat —Kuroko jadi heran kenapa para Akashi suka sekali membubuhi kata syarat, peraturan dan perintah di setiap keputusan mereka—; Setiap malam akan ada paling tidak SATU dari kedua Akashi yang akan mengontrolnya. Memastikan tak ada orang mesum yang mendekati Kuroko, atau pembeli bermasalah, pencuri, apalah lainnya. Yang penting tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Kuroko.

Tapi bukannya membantu, kedua Akashi itu lebih sering menimbulkan masalah.

Kuroko ingat di hari kedua, si kembar berpatroli bersama. Niatnya menunggu Kuroko sampai pulang bekerja, tapi yang mereka lakukan justru menambah pekerjaan Kuroko. Akashi Seishirou yang memang supel dan pandai bergaul justru dikerubungi banyak gadis dan mengobrol dengan mereka, membuat toko buku jadi berisik dan mengganggu pembeli lain. Sedang si Adik, Akashi Seijuurou, sibuk menatap tajam semua pembeli yang melirik-lirik Kuroko. Bahkan tak segan-segan Seijuurou mendekati mereka, mengancam mereka dengan nada menakutkan yang ujung-ujungnya toko buku akan kehilangan satu calon pembeli.

Lalu akan berakhir dengan Kuroko yang dimarahi Manajer toko. Dan akan lebih diakhiri lagi dengan si kembar yang berbalik mengancam sang Manajer toko (tanpa sepengetahuan Kuroko tentu saja). Karena itu Kuroko masih bekerja disana tanpa tahu apapun yang terjadi pada si Manajer.

Dan sekarang, bukannya bersimpatik, Kise Ryouta justru tertawa geli.

"Ohh, Tuhan~" kekehnya tak tahan, "ternyata sampai kapanpun mereka tak akan pernah berubah. Si super-overpro-Akashi-kembar yang mengidap _Kurokocchi Obsessive Disorder_ atau _Kuroko Complex_—kalau kata Midorimacchi." Lupakan keambiguan kalimat Kise itu.

Jelas yang terpasang di mimik Kuroko kini eksprsi super datar seraya ia menyesap banyak-banyak _vanilla shake_ miliknya. "Itu tidak lucu, Kise-kun." Sepertinya pilihan untuk bercerita kepada Kise merupakan pilihan yang buruk.

"Tapi sungguh," butuh waktu bagi Kise untuk menstabilkan suaranya. Sebelum membuat Kuroko semakin sebal, Kise mengangkat satu tangan seakan mengatakan tunggu-sebentar kepada Kuroko. Diseruputnya _cappuccino_ di cangkir, lalu terbatuk sekali sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Haaah~ Aku puas tertawa."

"Sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Maaf-ssu, Kurokocchi~" Kise menyeka sedikit air di pelupuk matanya, kemudian menyesap _cappuccino_ lagi. "Ah, sudah hampir petang, Kurokocchi harus pergi ke toko buku 'kan?"

"Kise-kun akan menginap di tempat Aomine-kun lagi?"

Kise mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum semangat. "Besok kami janjian _one-on-one_ karena besok akhir pekan." Kini jemarinya asyik memainkan ponsel di atas meja sambil melirik ke luar jendela. "Karena Aominecchi selalu bilang bahwa dirinya calon polisi di masa depan, jadi tiap akhir pekan dia harus rajin berolah-raga untuk terus menumbuhkan otot _six pack—_juga menarik perhatian gadis." Kise cemberut lucu sambil menghela nafas. "Dibayar sebagai _partner_ latihan juga tidak-ssu~"

Tentu saja cerita itu membuat Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Teman-temannya pun masih belum berubah. Aomine masuk Akademi Kepolisian Tokyo sedangkan Kise belajar di Universitas Tohoku, tepatnya di Fakultas Teknik. Midorima satu-satunya yang masuk ke Universitas Tokyo dan belajar di Fakultas Kedokteran. Lalu Murasakibara yang memutuskan tidak melanjutkan kuliah melainkan belajar menjadi seorang _Patissiere_ di sebuah toko roti ternama. Sedangkan Kagami kembali ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studi disana—rencananya dia akan kembali ke Jepang satu atau dua tahun lagi dan memilih menjadi pemadam kebakaran sesuai impiannya sejak kecil.

Mereka kini mulai berjalan di pilihan masing-masing…

"Unn~ Kurokocci, kok melamun-ssu? Kalau tidak cepat-cepat nanti terlambat. Aku masih ingin santai karena jam segini Aominecchi pasti belum sampai di apartemennya."

Kuroko mengangguk. Pemuda berambut biru itu segera berdiri dan tersenyum kepada Kise. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Kise-kun." Ujarnya cepat dan setelah Kise melambaikan tangan, Kuroko langsung meninggalkan kursi mereka di Maji Burger.

~OoOoO~

Sebenarnya banyak sekali orang yang iri terhadap Kuroko. Memang, keberadaannya itu terkadang tak terdeteksi oleh siapapun. Tapi ketika salah satu atau kedua Akashi ada di dekatnya, otomatis hawa keberadaan Kuroko akan tampak sedikit. Membuat nama Kuroko Tetsuya terkenal di sekitar Universitas Meisei sebagai '_properti khusus milih Akashi_'. Semua gadis yang mengagumi si kembar jelas jadi pasang kuda-kuda kalau sudah menemukan Kuroko, berusaha mendekatinya. Siapa tahu mereka akan dapat jalan untuk mendekati salah satu dari Akashi kembar tersebut.

Dan itu salah satu yang membuat Kuroko kadang kelelahan.

"Kuroko-kun!"

Pemuda itu menatap seorang gadis tinggi berkucir kuda yang tersenyum manis dihadapannya sambil menyodorkan satu buku dan dua majalah _fashion_. "Aihara-san? Hari ini juga datang ke toko buku," Kuroko tersenyum sopan seraya mengambil belanjaan yang disodorkan Aihara Kirika—salah satu kenalannya di Universitas— me-_scan_ daftar harganya dan memasukkan buku itu ke kantung plastik.

"Humm? Akashi-kun tidak ada yang datang?"

Selalu seperti ini. Kalau ada kenalan yang datang ke toko buku atau pelanggan setia, mereka akan mendatangi Kuroko yang biasa bertugas di meja kasir dan menanyakan hal yang sama; tentang kedatangan Akashi.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala. "Sepertinya tidak."

"Uuh~ Sayang sekali! Padahal hampir setiap _shift_ malam Kuroko-kun 'kan selalu ditemani! Kedatanganku sia-sia." Sinar di kedua manik merah muda gadis itu pudar. Namun sedetik berikutnya ia tersenyum iseng, "Nee~ Kuroko-kun. Boleh minta nomor ponsel mereka?"

"Tidak boleh."

"Uuh~ Pelit! Kuroko-kun mau memonopoli Akashi kembar untuk diri sendiri, ya?"

Memonopoli? Ini bukan pertama kalinya ada yang bilang seperti itu kepada Kuroko.

Belum sempat Kuroko menjawab, Aihara langsung mendesah lagi. "Oke. Aku akan kembali besok, siapa tahu bisa bertemu Akashi. Sampai besok, Kuroko-kun!" Dan bagai angin, gadis ceria itu langsung melesat keluar toko begitu saja.

Membuat Kuroko hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah.

—lelah menghadapi penggemar Akashi.

.

.

Jam sembilan malam. _Shift_ Kuroko pun usai. Setelah berberes dan mengambil tas ranselnya di ruang staf, lalu mengucap salam kepada Manajer dan rekan kerjanya yang lain, Kuroko segera keluar dari toko. Kalau kebagian _shift_ malam, Kuroko jelas tak memasak makan malam. Biasanya si kembar sudah memesan makan dari restoran terdekat atau memasak apapun semampu mereka (sejak pindah ke apartemen, kedua Akashi itu mulai belajar memasak. Meski hasilnya terkesan mengerikan). Entah apa yang akan tersaji di atas meja makan begitu Kuroko sampai rumah nanti.

"Lama sekali, Tetsuya?"

Langkah Kuroko terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara yang begitu dikenalnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan menemukan seorang pemuda bermanik _deep crimson_ yang duduk di pinggiran besi jalan dan menatapnya penuh senyum.

"Seijuurou-kun." Reflek, Kuroko berlari kecil menghampirinya. Senyum tipisnya terkembang dan tatapan matanya melembut. "Aku kira Seijuurou-kun tidak datang menjemputku."

"Aku sengaja menunggu di luar. Aku malas kalau harus berhadapan dengan pelanggan toko yang berisik dan menjengkelkan."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk kecil.

Untuk sejenak mereka diam di pinggir jalan. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang melintas pun tak dihiraukan. Seijuurou hanya sdikit menengadah untuk memperhatikan ekspresi Kuroko yang datar. Perlahan senyum tipis terkembang. Tanpa ragu, ia menarik tangan Kuroko dan membawa tubuh itu terjatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Humm? Akashi-kun?"

"Seijuurou," Seijuurou mengoreksi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa memelukku tiba-tiba?"

Seijuurou menggeleng pelan. Meski ia tahu beberapa pasang mata sudah memandangi mereka, Seijuurou tak pernah peduli. "Sehari ini aku tak bersama Tetsuya karena banyak tugas di kampus. Dan begitu meihat Tetsuya tersenyum tadi, aku baru sadar kalau ternyata aku merindukan Tetsuya sebegitunya."

Deg.

Kuroko menelan ludah mendengar pernyataan Akashi Seijuurou barusan. Kuroko memang sudah tahu kalau kedua Akashi itu menyayanginya lebih dari seorang teman. Dan karena ia tahu itulah, si kembar tak lagi sungkan menunjukkan rasa cintanya kepada Kuroko.

"Se-seijuurou-kun…"

Seijuurou melepaskan pelukannya. Kini ia menggengam tangan Kuroko sambil beranjak berdiri dan menepuk kepala biru itu lembut. "Ayo pulang. Malam ini Seishirou bilang ia memesan kare sebagai makan malam. Padahal sudah kukatakan, miso tofu juga cukup."

Ketika keduanya berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, Kuroko terkekeh pelan. Ditatapnya sosok samping Seijuurou yang menatap lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi dingin. "Seijuurou-kun,"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita memesan miso tofu juga?"

Tawa kecil terdengar dari Seijuurou. "Benar juga. Kita masih bisa memesan miso tofu sebelum pulang ke rumah. Baiklah, Tetsuya. Sebelumnya, kita juga mampir ke Maji Burger untuk membeli selingkuhanmu itu." Goda Seijuurou yang sontak membuat Kuroko cemberut.

Selingkuhan Kuroko = Vanilla shake.

Seijuurou tak tahu kalau tadi siang Kuroko pun mampir ke Maji Burger dan membeli _vanilla shake_.

~OoOoO~

Siang yang terik di wilayah Meisei, khususnya Fakultas Ekonomi yang menjadi tempat seorang Akashi Seishirou berada. Tunggu, apa tidak salah? Fakultas Ekonomi? Seorang Akashi Seishirou? Ah, jika alismu berkerut karena membaca kalimat itu, maka kutegaskan bahwa kau tak salah.

Benar. Akashi Seishirou, dia masuk ke Fakultas Ekonomi. Sedangkan Akashi Seijuurou kini belajar di Fakultas Hukum dan Kuroko Tetsuya sudah pasti Fakultas Pendidikan agar bisa menjadi guru suatu saat nanti. Meski ketiganya mengambil jurusan yang berbeda-beda, tentu saja banyak waktu yang ketiganya lewati bersama-sama selama di Universitas.

Siang itu Seishirou melangkah cepat-cepat melintasi koridor Meisei. Alasan utamanya adalah ia malas dihadang segerombolan gadis jika ia tak tergesa-gesa. Alasan kedua ialah karena dia tahu Kuroko pasti sudah menantinya di kafetaria karena mereka janjian makan siang bersama. Hanya dia dan Kuroko.

Akashi Seijuurou?

Berterima kasihlah pada tugas yang akhirnya membuat sang Adik harus terpenjara di perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Menjadi mahasiswa jurusan Hukum jelas bukan hal mudah.

"Tetsuya!" serunya ketika melangkahkan kaki masuk ke wilayah kafetaria yang penuh.

Heran juga. Bagaimana bisa kedua Akashi itu selalu mampu menemukan Kuroko Tetsuya sedangkan orang lain selalu kesulitan merasakan hawa keberadaannya.

Pemuda itu sudah duduk di salah satu kursi. Dihadapannya hanya tergeletak satu _sandwich_ selada-keju dan segelas susu kotak rasa _vanilla_. Agak lucu juga melihat pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun masih memakan kedua makanan ini di jam istirahat siang. Tapi tanpa mau mempedulikannya, Seishirou sudah duduk di samping Kuroko. Menempel sambil menumpukan dagu di pundaknya.

"_Etto_, Seishirou-kun~ Apa tidak terlalu dekat?" Risih. Tentu saja Kuroko agak risih. Apalagi ketika mendapat tatapan cemburu dari entah berapa banyak fans Seishirou yang ada disana.

"Aku capek tahu," gerutu Seishirou, "berjalan cepat-cepat kesini agar tak mau membuatmu menunggu lama. Jadi sebagai bayarannya, biarkan aku bersandar sebentar di bahumu. Ah—" Mendadak Seishirou mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke dalam bola mata jernih Kuroko.

Yang ditatap hanya mengangkat satu alis. "Hmm?"

"Malam ini kita akan merayakan satu bulan Tetsuya bekerja sambilan."

"He!"

"Jadi Tetsuya tak boleh pulang terlambat. Aku juga sudah menelepon Manajer Takagi agar memberimu libur hari ini." Lagi-lagi, satu keputusan yang dibuat seenak jidat sebelum membicarakannya kepada Kuroko.

Kebiasaan…

Kuroko menggeleng tegas. "Tidak bisa. Bukankah sudah kukatakan tak satupun dari Akashi-kun yang boleh mengobrak-abrik jadwal kerjaku sesuka hati. Kalau seperti ini nanti ada yang merasa iri dan bicara macam-ma—" Kalimat Kuroko terpotong saat Seishirou meletakkan tangannya untuk menutup mulut Kuroko.

Tatapan mata sepasang manik dwi-warna itu berubah dingin sekarang. "Tetsuya Sayang," panggilnya seduktif, "peraturan kedua?" Uhh~ Lagi-lagi!

Kuroko melirik ke sudut lain. Binar di matanya masih menunjukkan kemarahan dan jelas sekali ia tak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu. Aksi membangkang yang entah kenapa selalu kelihatan manis di mata Seishirou. Katakan pemuda tampan berambut merah dengan potongan agak pendek dibanding rambut sang Adik ini gila. Tapi itulah nyatanya. Kuroko Tetsuya yang menantangnya terlihat dua kali lebih menarik dari Kuroko yang ngambek karena ulahnya.

Jadi jelas, Seishirou akan sedikit menggodanya (lagi).

"Hei," Seishirou sudah menarik dagu Kuroko, membawa wajah datar yang kini melotot kaget itu hingga berada di depan wajahnya. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti, membuat Kuroko bisa merasakan terpaan nafas hangat Seishirou di permukaan kulitnya.

Kuroko memilih bungkam. Tapi matanya tampak semakin gusar.

Sampai sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di hidung Kuroko. Kelakuan yang membuat beberapa gadis reflek menjerit histeris (sebagian dari mereka senang—bisa dipastikan mereka _Fujoshi_— dan sebagian lainnya patah hati).

Semburat merah langsung memenuhi wajah Kuroko.

"Se-seishirou-kun…" Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Kepalanya mendadak kosong. Saat itu juga Kuroko tahu Tuan Muda yang satu ini pasti sudah gila. Paling tidak, Seijuurou tak pernah se-frontal ini jika di hadapan publik.

Seishirou menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Jadi, itu tadi hukuman karena membantah." Kekehnya bangga.

Menyebalkan!

~OoOoO~

Seperti yang dikatakan; ada beberapa peraturan di apartemen milik Akashi dan Kuroko.

(Satu) Kata-kata kedua Akashi itu absolut.

(Dua) Tetsuya dilarang membantah apapun yang Akashi katakan.

(Tiga) Jam malam hanya boleh sampai pukul sepuluh.

(Empat) Tidak boleh kerja sambilan (khusus untuk Kuroko). Tapi belakangan peraturan ini mungkin tak lagi berlaku sejak Kuroko yang keras kepala bersikeras untuk tetap bekerja sambilan.

(Lima) Jika ingin mengajak teman berkunjung, harus lapor semua penghuni rumah.

(Enam) Mie instan dilarang keras ada di lemari penyimpanan makanan.

(Tujuh) Seishirou dan Seijuurou tak boleh seenaknya masuk ke kamar Tetsuya ketika Tetsuya tidur.

(Delapan) Tetsuya hanya boleh meminum satu gelas _vanilla shake_ perhari.

(Sembilan) _NO GIRLS ALLOWED_!

(Sepuluh) Semua yang melanggar akan dikenakan hukuman (yang ditentukan sesuka hati oleh penghuni rumah yang lain).

Ambigu? Iya.

Aneh? Jelas sekali.

Tapi jika kau ingin membantah peraturan itu, maka tengoklah peraturan pertama; Kata-kata kedua Akashi itu absolut. Dengan kata lain, mau tak mau peraturan ini akan tetap eksis. Suka atau tidak.

Inilah hidup Kuroko setelah ia masuk Universitas. Kedua Akashi jelas tak akan membiarkan Kuroko lepas. Dirinya bak burung di dalam sangkar emas yang terkadang diperlakukan begitu lembut, tapi terkadang pula dilakukan seperti pembantu dan semena-mena (apalagi kalau Kuroko melanggar peraturan). Baru-baru ini Kuroko ingat, ia harus rela menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal Seijuurou hanya karena ketahuan menyimpan mie instan di kamarnya. Juga pernah dihukum membersihkan apartemen sendirian ketika Seishirou tahu dia meminum lima gelas _vanilla shake_ sehari.

Gila!

Jadi kalau kalau kau pikir Kuroko selalu mendapatkan hukuman menyenangkan tiap kali melanggar peraturan, maka kau salah besar!

Dan malam ini lagi-lagi si kembar bersikap semaunya dengan mengacaukan jadwal kerja Kuroko dan mengadakan pesta yang-katanya-syukuran sebagai perayaan satu bulan Kuroko bekerja sambilan di toko buku—dan mungkin juga pesta karena selama sebulan itu Kuroko dibuat kalang-kabut dengan ulah Akashi kembar yang mengacau di toko buku.

Tapi…

"Haruskah mataku ditutup?" Satu alis Kuroko terangkat heran. Yang bisa ia lihat saat itu hanya kegelapan. Tepat sebelum ia masuk ke dalam rumah, Seijuurou sudah menantinya dengan sapu tangan dan langsung menutup mata Kuroko tanpa banyak bicara.

Kini pemuda kecil berambut biru itu melangkah hati-hati sambil dituntun oleh si kembar.

"_Anou_~ Seijuurou-kun, Seishirou-kun?"

"Tenang saja," Seijuurou berbisik pelan di telinga Kuroko. Aksi yang membuat Kuroko kembali merasakan debaran aneh karena suara beratnya yang menghanyutkan.

Dari sisi satunya, Seishirou juga agak membungkuk untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kuroko seraya berbisik, "Malam ini akan jadi malam yang indah untuk Tetsuya, bukan?"

"Hu-uh? Jangan bicara hal ambigu begitu, Seishirou-kun." Kuroko merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat hanya karena kata-kata Seishirou.

Seishirou tertawa. "Jangan banyak protes, Sayang." Dasar gombal! Beruntung Kuroko sudah kebal dengan aksi gombal sang Kakak dari Akashi tersebut.

Langkah Kuroko perlahan-lahan dan hati-hati saat ia memijakkan kaki melintasi koridor. Ia tak begitu tahu kemana kedua Akashi itu menuntunnya. Ia benar-benar buta. Jika masing-masing dari Akashi tak menuntunnya, Kuroko pastilah sudah terjatuh sejak tadi. Sampai akhirnya langkah kedua Akashi berhenti. Kuroko pikir ia sudah berada di satu ruangan dan ruangan itu beraroma manis yang khas.

Manis _vanilla_.

Ikatan sapu tangan yang menutupi mata Kuroko terlepas—Seishirou yang melepasnya. Saat itulah dada Kuroko langsung berdegup cepat ketika ia menemukan ruang makan apartemen itu telah disulap sedemikian rupa seperti restoran mewah.

Ingat; kekayaan bisa membeli apapun. Termasuk menyulap ruang makan di apartemen biasa menjadi tempat yang begitu elegan.

Lampu di ruang makan sengaja dimatikan. Cahaya hanya berasal dari beberapa lilin yang diletakkan di atas meja makan yang didekorasi sempurna; dengan taplak meja putih, satu vas bunga di atasnya dan berbagai macam menu hidangan kelas satu—jangan lupakan cake _vanilla_ yang menggiurkan ikut tersaji di atas meja.

Kuroko tak tahu apakah ini norak atau berlebihan. Toh mereka 'kan hanya makan malam biasa. Bukan sedang berada dalam acara lamaran atau apalah itu.

"Ini…berlebihan…"

"Tapi Tetsuya suka 'kan?" Seijuurou mengusap helaian rambut biru Kuroko lembut. "Kami menyiapkannya untukmu. Jarang-jarang kita bisa menikmati makan malam super romantis karena Tetsuya tak pernah mau jika di ajak makan malam di restoran."

'_Itu karena Akashi-kun selalu mengajak makan malam di restoran super mewah dan aku tak suka,_' Kuroko membatin kesal.

Seishirou mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Seijuurou. Perlahan ia mundur sedikit, lalu mendorong pundak Kuroko agar maju mendekati meja. Sedangkan Seijuurou yang tadi berjalan lebih dulu sudah menarik satu kursi untuk tempat Kuroko duduk. Diperlakukan sebagai puteri sih sudah biasa, tapi kali ini Kuroko mengaku ia serius berdebar-debar. Kenapa sikap kedua Akashi ini selalu terlalu manis?

Si kembar duduk di masing-masing ujung meja.

"Bisa dimulai sekarang, Sei?" Seijuurou bertanya.

Sang Kakak mengangguk seraya ia mengangkat satu gelas berisi _wine_ putih. "Makan malam spesial untuk merayakan satu bulan Kuroko Tetsuya akhirnya bekerja sambilan."

Kuroko terkekeh iseng. "Juga satu bulan Akashi-kun dan Akashi-kun sukses membuatku kewalahan gara-gara penggemar kalian yang membludak berkunjung ke toko."

"Itu tidak dihitung, Tetsuya." Balas Seijuurou gusar.

Seshirou tersenyum kecil melihat dua orang yang ada di dekatnya.

"_Cheers_," lanjut ketiganya bersamaan.

Terserah saja. Meski ini berlebihan atau norak, memangnya Kuroko peduli? Yang penting ialah hari ini pun ia masih bisa melewati satu malam yang indah bersama dengan kedua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Seijuurou dan Seishirou. Malam yang Kuroko tahu penuh dengan cinta dan kebahagiaan.

Benar. Ini malam yang indah baginya.

~OoOoO~

Hangat. Entah bagaimana caranya Kuroko tahu bahwa ada dua lengan hangat yang kini membopong tubuhnya. Kehangatan itu membuat dirinya terbuai. Alih-alih membuka mata karena penasaran, Kuroko justru ingin bergelung lebih manja di kedua lengan kekar ini. Jadi ia menolak terbangun. Lagipula Kuroko memang sangat mengantuk.

Entah apa yang terjadi seusai makan malam. Yang Kuroko tahu, si kembar melarangnya menyentuh pekerjaan rumah malam itu dan membiarkannya berbaring kebosanan di ruang tengah—menonton TV. Sedangkan si kembar sibuk berberes-beres ruang makan—dimana jelas keduanya lebih sering adu argumentasi daripada bekerja.

Lalu Kuroko tertidur.

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka hati-hati membuat Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya. Tapi ia tetap terpejam. Sampai akhirnya ia merasakan tubuhnya dibaringkan begitu perlahan-lahan di atas tempat tidur. Lalu selimut tebal menutupinya.

Siapa? Siapa yang menggendong Kuroko dari ruang tengah sampai kamar?

Kuroko sangat ingin tahu. Namun baru saja ia bertekad untuk memaksakan diri terbangun, niatnya kembali lenyap saat dirasakannya satu telapak tangan yang begitu lembut sudah mengusap keningnya.

"Selamat tidur."

Sial. Kuroko tak bisa menebak jika hanya dari suara. Seijuurou dan Seishirou memiliki suara yang sama persis.

Jemari hangat itu terselip di helaian rambut Kuroko, seakan-akan si pelaku begitu menikmati kegiatannya mengusap kepala Kuroko. Lalu bergerak turun menelusuri pipi Kuroko dan kini berhenti di bibirnya. Tubuh Kuroko tersentak tiba-tiba, tapi ia tetap terpejam. Bisa ia rasakan, hatinya berdebar-debar tak keruan kini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

Siapa?

"Selamat tidur, _our beloved_ Tetsuya."

Deg!

Darah Kuroko sontak berdesir kencang ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang begitu lembut kini bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Ciuman yang begitu lembut namun menghanyutkan dan penuh dengan cinta. Hanya menempelkan bibir saja—sekitar lima detik. Lalu ciuman itu terputus.

"_Have a nice dream_," bisik suara itu kemudian tepat di samping kepala Kuroko lalu satu kecupan terakhir turun di keningnya.

Kini suara langkah kaki terdengar menjauh dari tempat tidur Kuroko. Tak lama kemudian, suara pintu yang bergerak tertutup dan kamar itu segera diisi oleh keheningan.

Dengan takut-takut, Kuroko membuka matanya. Saat ia tahu kegelapan kamar kini menyelimutinya, pemuda itu segera beranjak bangun. Satu tangan diletakkan di dada untuk sekedar merasakan betapa gila jantungnya berdegup sekarang. Nafasnya bahkan tertahan dan Kuroko bisa merasakan panas yang menjalar di wajahnya.

Perlahan tangannya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

Hangat. Ciuman yang begitu lembut dan ini…ciuman pertamanya.

Tapi siapa? Siapa yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya?

Seijuurou..atau Seishirou…?

.

.

To be continued~

* * *

**A/n : alohaaaa ^^ maaf fic ini terpause agak lama. sekedar info, mungkin setelah chap ini sweetest lovey akan hiatus kurang-lebih satu bulan. utk ch1 ini mungkin alurnya agak lambat. gapapa, kan? mau bikin minna dokki-dokki dulu utk pembukaan. makasih utk yg udah baca, review, fav, follow dan silent reader. ur reviews mean a lot for me ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**~Sweetest Lovey~**

**.**

**AkaKuroAka**

_**Romance-Friendship**_

_**Alternate Universe, typo(s), OOC, Twin!Akashi, over-protective!Akashi, Boys Love are possible here**_

_**(Note : Rated going to M -implishit- but I still choose T for now)**_

**.**

**Sequel from Cutest Lovey**

.

.

**Nineteen Years Old**

**Chapter 2 :**

**Your Feel – My Feel – Our Feel**

**.**

**.**

_Siapapun tahu, mudah bagi kita untuk mengatakan bahwa kita jatuh cinta._

_Tapi akan sulit bagi kita untuk mengungkapkannya kepada subjek yang dituju._

_Perasaanmu._

_Perasaanku._

_Perasaan kita._

_Semua dipertaruhkan disini._

_._

_._

Tak bisa Kuroko katakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja sekarang. Sejak insiden pencurian ciuman pertama malam itu, Kuroko tahu tak satupun hal sama yang akan terjadi antara dirinya dan si kembar Akashi. Entah sudah berapa kali Kuroko kepergok tengah melamun dan memandangi salah satu dari kedua Akashi tersebut.

Dua hari lalu ia memandangi Seijuurou yang tengah asyik membaca buku, lalu ketahuan olehnya. Lalu kemarin tanpa sadar ia jadi memperhatikan Seishirou yang tengah asyik bermain _game_ dan ketahuan oleh Seijuurou yang menegurnya. Jelas Kuroko punya alasan kenapa kini mencermati si kembar menjadi kebiasaannya.

Itu karena Kuroko penasaran lantaran siapa yang menciumnya.

Mungkin pikirannya mulai kotor—terserah kau mau bilang apa. Tapi sekarang, kalau ia tengah berbicara berdua dengan Seijuurou atau Seishirou, tanpa disadari ia akan melirik ke arah bibir ranum pemuda itu. Lalu kenangan akan bibirnya yang disentuh lembut itu akan kembali muncul dan berakhir dengan Kuroko yang merona—membuat lawan bicaranya heran.

Kuroko jadi merasa mesum sendiri dan dia sebal dengan kenyataan itu.

Terkutuklah (siapapun) Akashi yang menciumnya tempo hari!

"Nah, Tetsuya."

Lagi-lagi Kuroko melamun saat bersama dengan Seishirou di rumah. Seijuurou kebagian tugas belanja hari ini, menyisakan kedua pemuda itu sendirian. Entah Seishirou sadar atau tidak, tapi Kuroko sejak tadi terus memperhatikannya—memperhatikan bibirnya, maksudku.

"Ada yang aneh di wajahku?" Ternyata dia sadar.

"Aneh?" Kedua kelopak mata Kuroko mengerjap dua kali. Ekspresi datar masih tersisa di parasnya yang tenang. Mata bulat itu memandangi Seishirou, meminta penjelasan dari pertanyaan barusan.

Yang ditatap berdeham. "Kau memperhatikanku tanpa kedip. Ada yang aneh di wajahku?"

_Catch you_, Tetsuya!

"_E_-_etto_~ Tidak. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan wajah Seishirou-kun. Ah, apa aku tadi memperhatikan Seshirou-kun?" Kilahnya buru-buru dengan gelagat panik. Tapi tentulah sang pemilik manik heterokromatik itu menangkap kejanggalan di kegugupan Kuroko Tetsuya-nya.

Tapi memangnya Seishirou peduli? Dia tipe yang tidak mau terlalu mencari tahu kecuali hal itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Dan kegugupan Kuroko saat itu sejujurnya tidak menarik karena belakangan Seishirou sering menemukan pemuda berambut biru itu panik sendirian. Jadi bukan hal baru kalau Kuroko gelagapan karena ditanya begitu.

Malas menanggapi, Kakak dari Akashi itu kembali menatap layar televisi 32 inchi yang menampilkan _game Final Fantasy_. Ya, belakangan Seishirou jadi menggilai _game_ dan ia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menamatkan satu _game_, lalu beralih ke _game_ satunya. Termasuk sifat yang tak akan dituruni ke sang Adik yang belakangan ini sering dikatainya agak kolot—jadul.

Ruang keluarga apartemen minimalis itu kembali tenang.

Kuroko yang duduk di sofa memutuskan menarik sebuah majalah dari kolong meja kecil yang ada di sampingnya. Dibaliknya tiap halaman tanpa minat. Majalah otomotif bukan faforitnya. Ini hanya tumpukan sampah koleksi Seishirou yang dua bulan lalu ia kumpulkan—waktu itu ia tengah menyukai otomotif ceritanya.

_Seijuurou-kun lama_, batin Kuroko.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan ruangan itu hanya dipenuhi dengan suara helaan nafas Kuroko, lembaran majalah yang dibalik, bunyi musik game dari _playstation_ Seishirou juga decakan bangga yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu ketika ia berhasil menamatkan satu ronde.

Membosankan.

CKLEK. Dan suara kunci otomatis terdengar sampai ruang tengah.

Tanpa menunggu, Kuroko segera melempar majalah dipangkuannya ke sofa dan berjalan terburu-buru untuk menghampiri orang yang baru pulang. Di ambang pintu depan, dilihatnya Seijuurou dengan wajah masam berdiri dengan dua kantung belanjaan besar di kedua sisinya.

Kuroko tersenyum.

"Senyummu membuatku semakin kesal, Tetsuya. Bisakah kau membantuku sedikit dibanding berdiri disana sambil mengejekku?" keluhnya saat meletakkan dua kantung itu di lantai dan Seijuurou melepas sepatunya.

Sial juga, kenapa pula ia harus kebagian tugas belanja minggu ini. Benar-benar melelahkan. Ini hari minggu dan Seijuurou biasanya menghabiskan waktu bermain shogi. Sendirian.

Sadar betul putra bungsu dari keluarga Akashi ini sangat benci jika seseorang tak menuruti perintahnya. Kuroko juga tak mau dihukum karena mengabaikan perintah Seijuurou. Jadi segera dilangkahkan kaki mendekati Seijuurou dan menenteng satu kantung besar yang cukup berat.

"Sudah semua, Seijuurou-kun? Tak ada yang terlewat 'kan?"

"Kau meremehkanku, huh?"

"Bukan. Karena Seijuurou-kun menolak membawa catatan belanja, aku takut ada yang terlewatkan."

Seijuurou memutar bola matanya seraya kembali berdiri untuk melangkah masuk. Tapi sial, mungkin karena terlalu lelah kakinya terantuk undakan antara keramik dan lantai kayu apartemen. Singkat saja, ia mendadak oleng ke depan dan tanpa sengaja mendorong tubuh Kuroko yang gagal menghindar.

Bunyi berdebum cukup keras terdengar ketika kedua pemuda itu jatuh di lantai.

"Ooi, ooi~ Sei! Tetsuya! Jangan berisik. Kalian merusak konsentrasiku. Cepat masuk!" seruan Seishirou terdengar dari ruang tengah. Namun tak satupun dari Kuroko atau Seijuurou yang menjawab.

Sungguh posisi keduanya terbilang tak menyenangkan, dimana tubuh Seijuurou jatuh menghimpit tubuh Kuroko di bawahnya. Kepala Kuroko berhadapan langsung dengan dada bidang Seijuurou. Belanjaan yang tadi Kuroko angkat berserakan sedikit di lantai. Keduanya menegang dan selama beberapa detik tak ada yang bergerak.

Samar namun pasti…Kuroko mendengarnya. Suara degup jantung Seijuurou.

"Se-seijuurou-kun…"

"Maaf." Suara Seijuurou terdengar pelan ketika ia berusaha bangun. Saat itu, selang beberapa detik keduanya berpandangan dengan posisi yang masih sama; Kuroko berada di bawah Seijuurou. Dan saat itulah tanpa sadar Kuroko jadi menatap bibir Seijuurou.

Tidak… Pikirannya kembali nista tepat ketika insiden ciuman misterius itu teringat. Wajah Kuroko langsung merona bak kepiting

Seijuurou jelas tak peduli atau tak mau menyadarinya sama sekali. Buru-buru ia berdiri, menarik Kuroko agar ikut berdiri dan merapikan kemeja merah _maroon_ yang ia kenakan. Ditatapnya Seishirou yang sudah melongokkan kepala dari balik ruang tengah karena penasaran akan keheningan di luar.

"Bawa belanjaan itu ke dapur, Tetsuya. Aku mau istirahat sebentar." Ujar Seijuurou singkat sambil mengacak rambut Kuroko pelan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di ujung lorong. Lirikan matanya sempat tertuju ke Seishirou yang masih memasang ekspresi penasaran. "Bantu Tetsuya, Sei. Jangan habiskan waktu seharian di depan PS bodohmu."

"Adik kurang ajar kau, Sei."

"_Well_,"

Dan ketiga pemuda itu seakan-akan langsung terlarut dalam kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

~OoOoO~

Tak banyak yang bisa dikerjakan Seishirou selain berbaring malas di sofa ruang tengah dan membolak-balik buku laporan yang tadi siang diserahkan kepadanya dari seorang teman kampus. Sekali lagi sifatnya yang berkebalikan dari sang Adik, Seijuurou tak akan pernah kelihatan belajar sambil berbaring seperti Seishirou jelas saja. Dibanding belajar sambil bermalasan, Seijuurou justru berdiri di ambang pintu ruang tengah dengan satu tangan memegang segelas air mineral.

"Apa-apaan ini," sindirnya pelan dan berjalan ke sofa kecil. Duduk disana.

Seishirou meliriknya malas sambil menutup laporannya. Sembari meletakkan laporan itu di lantai, sang manik heterokromatik beranjak duduk sambil merenggangkan otot lehernya.

"Mana Tetsuya?" Seijuurou bertanya.

"Belum pulang. Ini masih jam tujuh, Sei. Lalu bukankah hari ini kau bilang akan menjemputnya?"

Tatapan sinis Seijuurou teralih ke wajah Seishirou yang memandanginya datar.

Seperti ada yang terjadi?

Lalu Seijuurou menghela nafas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di bantalan sofa. "Kau saja, Sei."

Lho, ada apa dengan si bungsu? Padahal biasanya diantara kedua Akashi ini akan selalu merasa berkenan menjemput Tetsuya mereka. Tapi tak ada badai- tak ada topan, Seijuurou ingin melempar tugas dengan begitu ikhlasnya. Apa anak itu sedang demam? Jelas pikiran tak beralasan semacam ini mampir di kepala Seishirou.

"Kau…sehat, Sei?"

Lagi. Seijuurou melirik Seishirou sinis. Dia-sangat-sehat.

"Ada yang harus kulakukan. Jadi kau saja."

Mencurigakan.

"Kau tidak sedang demam?"

"Sekali lagi kau bertanya, kugunting lidahmu, Kak." Semakin sinis saja kalimat sang Adik ini. Kedua tangan ia lipat di depan dada dengan angkuh. Binar _deep crimson_ itu lurus memandangi Seishirou yang sudah berdiri dan menghampirinya. Sampai kini Seijuurou menengadah kecil karena Seishirou berdiri tepat di depannya. Menatapnya dengan mimik cemas bercampur heran.

Sepertinya insting seorang saudara kembar selalu bangkit di saat begini. Seishirou tahu betul, jika salah satu dari mereka sakit, pastilah satu lainnya bisa merasakan. Itu yang disebut hubungan anak kembar. Sekarang ia tahu adiknya sama sekali tidak sakit. Tapi untuk sekedar memastikan, Seishirou sudah meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Seijuurou yang reflek ditepis begitu kasar oleh sang Adik.

Ada yang mengganggu perasaan Seijuurou.

"Kau mencemaskan Tetsuya 'kan?"

Selamat! Seishirou tepat sasaran.

Lirikan Seijuurou beralih dari wajah sang Kakak menjadi ke sudut ruangan. Memang sebenarnya ia mencemaskan gelagat aneh Kuroko belakangan ini. Tapi entah kenapa Seijuurou juga tak mau menanggapinya dan berpura-pura tak tahu. Hal yang sama yang Seishirou lakukan karena ia pun sadar Kuroko menjadi aneh beberapa hari ini.

"Dia kelihatan aneh beberapa hari ini. Kau dan aku sama-sama bersikap pura-pura tak menyadarinya."

Lagi-lagi tepat sasaran…

"Sei," Si rambut merah Akashi bicara pelan namun tegas. Tapi kalimatnya menggantung karena selain memanggil nama panggilan untuk Seishirou, pemuda itu hanya diam tak kunjung berujar.

Mendadak satu tangan Seishirou diletakkan di kepala sang Adik. Disaat begini barulah Seishirou memiliki peran sebagai Kakak, orang yang lahir beberapa menit lebih awal sebelum adiknya. Diusapnya kepala Seijuurou lembut, karena ia tahu jika diperlakukan terlalu dimanjakan harga diri Seijuurou bisa terluka (karena Seishirou pun seperti itu).

"Tidak apa-apa, Sei."

'Tidak apa-apa' apanya?

Seishirou menundukkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepala di pundak bidang sang Adik. Tangannya menepuk kepala Seijuurou lembut. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Senyum lembut seorang Kakak yang hanya ingin menyelamatkan perasaan gundah Adiknya.

"Kau sama sekali tak melakukan kesalahan." Bisiknya.

Seijuurou sama sekali tak menimpali.

"Aku akan menjemput Tetsuya. Maaf…" Dan momen Kakak-Beradik yang sangat jarang terjadi itu akhirnya selesai ketika Seishirou berjalan meninggalkan Seijuurou.

Sepeninggal sang Kakak, pemuda itu hanya duduk termenung di keheningan ruang tengah. Badannya dibungkukkan, kedua tangannya terkepal. Perasaannya justru semakin aneh karena kata-kata Seishirou barusan.

Seijuurou sadar betul apa yang Seishirou maksud dengan 'tidak apa-apa' dan 'kau sama sekali tak melakukan kesalahan'. Tapi…

—Ya. Selalu ada kata 'tapi'—

…apa maksud dari kata 'maaf' itu tadi?

~OoOoO~

Jam setengah sembilan malam.

"Kuroko-kun kau sudah boleh pulang."

Kuroko yang kala itu tengah merapikan tumpukan buku yang berantakan di rak novel sastra langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setelah pekerjaannya tuntas, pemuda itu segera berjalan ke ruang staf untuk mengambil barang-barangnya dan segera berniat pulang. Tepat ketika ia keluar dari pintu toko, tatapannya langsung bertemu dengan Seishirou yang menantinya di depan pintu toko sambil tersenyum tipis.

Wajah Kuroko bersemu merah muda. Senyumnya merekah lembut ketika ia mendekati sang Tuan Muda disana. "Malam, Seishirou-kun. Bukannya hari ini seharusnya Seijuurou-kun?" sapanya cepat dan sebelum memberi jawaban, Seishirou sudah melangkah. Membuat kedua pemuda berambut merah dan biru ini kini berjalan bersisian di trotoar yang ramai.

Sebelumnya Seishirou berdeham, "Ganti _shift_." Jawabnya jenaka sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tak ingat bahwa menjemputku kini dibagi dalam sistem _shift_?"

Sontak tawa kecil Seishirou terdengar. Tawa renyah yang jarang sekali Seijuurou tunjukkan karena sepertinya si Adik memiliki sifat jauh lebih serius dari si Kakak. Ah, tapi karena ini menyangkut Akashi, keduanya tetap sama saja.

"Malam ini Tetsuya ingin memakan sesuatu yang khusus?"

"Contohnya?"

Seishirou menoleh kepadanya. "Bagaimana kalau mampir ke Maji dan makan disana?"

Ada apa lagi sekarang? Seishirou gantian bersikap tidak wajar. Jelas-jelas _junk food_ termasuk makanan terlarang bagi para Akashi dan memaksa Kuroko mengurangi ketagihannya terhadap _vanilla shake_. Tapi kini tak ada badai ataupun topan, Seishirou mengajak Kuroko makan di Maji Burger? Kau boleh mencubit pipi Kuroko sekarang untuk sekedar meyakinkan bahwa ia tak sedang bermimpi.

Keramaian Shinjuku menjadi samar ketika Kuroko diam menatap Seishirou lama-lama. Di dunia—disekitar mereka— agaknya berubah menjadi Kuroko dan Seishirou saja berdua. Apalagi senyum iseng kekanakkan yang kini menghiasi wajah Seishirou seakan menegaskan bahwa ajakannya tadi serius.

"Tapi, Sei—"

"Aku mencium aroma calon membantah disini."

Hukuman menanti kalau Kuroko membantah…

"Bagaimana dengan Seijuurou-kun? Apa Seijuurou-kun tak akan menunggu kita?" Jadi buru-buru Kuroko mengganti bantahannya yang terpotong dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Seijuurou bilang ia ada urusan jadi mungkin…" Kalimat Seishriou menggantung ragu-ragu, "mungkin sekarang ia tengah asyik merenung di kamarnya." Jawabnya apa-adanya dengan sedikit nada bercanda terselip di suaranya. Membuat Kuroko berpikir dia memang tengah bercanda.

"Tidak apa-apa, kah?" Si rambut _aquamarine_ kembali bertanya.

Saat itu juga tangan Seishirou meraih tangan Kuroko. Digenggamnya lembut kelima jemari yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Seishirou menyelipkan jemarinya sendiri diantara jari-jari Kuroko. Lalu tangan itu diangkat sampai ke hadapan wajah keduanya, membuat Kuroko bersemu merah dan tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Aku yang traktir, Tetsuya."

Dan sial…dada Kuroko berdegup cepat tak keruan sekarang.

Ini bukan cinta! Ini bukan cinta!

~OoOoO~

Ada hari dimana _Kiseki no Sedai_ akan menyempatkan diri berkumpul bersama-sama. Biasanya itu dilakukan sebulan sekali atau ketika mereka memang memiliki waktu senggang bersamaan. Seperti minggu ini; ketika setelah dua bulan tak bertemu mereka akhirnya bisa berkumpul lagi di sebuah café pinggiran jalan. Hanya Akashi Seijuurou dan Murasakibara Atsushi yang tak tampak batang hidungnya. Jangan hitung Seishirou, karena dia bukan bagian dari _Kiseki no Sedai_. Dan ada tambahan Takao Kazunari hari ini karena Midorima tentu tetap setia memanfaatkannya sebagai pengayuh gerobak kebesarannya.

Kau pikir, dengan menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran akan membuat Midorima membebas-tugaskan Takao begitu? Tentu tidak. Bahkan sekarang mereka tinggal bersama. Untuk soal hubungan keduanya, tak satupun tahu (atau berniat mencari tahu).

"Akashi kelihatannya sibuk sekali," Midorima bergumam pelan sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Begitulah. Belakangan Akashi-kun memang sibuk dan jarang menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Ia hanya pulang untuk berganti pakaian atau tidur, selebihnya ia akan berada di kampus. Aku tak tahu apa yang Akashi-kun kerjakan."

Kise yang duduk disamping Kuroko langsung meliriknya heran. "Kurokocchi tidak bertanya, eh?"

"Bertanya." Kuroko hening sejenak untuk berpikir. "Tapi…"

Kenapa selalu ada kata 'tapi'?!

"Tapi?"

"Tapi sepertinya Akashi-kun tengah marah jadi ia enggan berbicara denganku lama-lama."

Eh? Jelaslah semua yang ada disana tercengang kini. Seijuurou? Akashi Seijuurou yang itu marah kepada Kuroko? Demi bumi dan langit dan Maiubou milik Murasakibara, seingatan mereka tak pernah sekalipun Akashi marah pada Kuroko. Mereka mencium aroma mencurigakan sekarang. Dan nama Akashi Seishirou jelas langsung tertangkap di benak masing-masing. Semua _Kiseki no Sedai_ jelas tahu ikatan cinta segitiga tak beraturan mengikat si kembar dan Kuroko sejak SMP dulu.

Akhirnya Kuroko mulai bercerita…

Berawal dari malam dimana ia dan Seishirou pulang sehabis makan malam di Maji Burger. Seijuurou ternyata ada di rumah, sibuk dengan buku tebal di pangkuan dan duduk di ruang tengah. Tapi saat Kuroko menyapanya seperti biasa, Seijuurou tampak acuh dan menjawab sekenanya lalu pergi. Saat itu Kuroko hanya heran. Tapi karena Seishirou bilang tak masalah —Seijuurou hanya lelah— Kuroko percaya-percaya saja.

Tapi perasaan percaya itu sirna dua hari berikutnya. Ketika seharunya itu menjadi jam Seijuurou biasanya menjemput, lagi-lagi Seishirou yang datang. Kejadian sama berulang, Seijuurou mengacuhkannya dan bahkan tak menatap wajahnya ketika berbicara dengan Kuroko. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kamar atau di luar rumah dibanding bersama Kuroko.

Lalu puncaknya adalah dua malam lalu saat tak sengaja Kuroko dan Seijuurou bertengkar…

"Seijuurou-kun, aku bicara. Bisakah Seijuurou-kun menatapku ketika aku bicara padamu?!" seruan tak sabar itu meluncur begitu saja saat Kuroko lihat Seijuurou berjalan meninggalkannya. Padahal Kuroko tadi sudah memasak sup tofu untuk Seijuurou dan menunggunya kembali. Karena Seishirou bilang malam itu ia akan telat, jadilah hanya mereka berdua yang ada di apartemen.

Seijuurou mendengus pelan. Ia menoleh, tapi tetap tak menatap Kuroko. "Aku lelah, Tetsuya. Jangan ganggu aku."

"Kau bermasalah, Seijuurou-kun?" Namun Kuroko tetap mendesaknya.

"Kukatakan padamu, aku lelah."

"Seijuurou-kun," Kuroko menghampirinya dan menarik satu tangan Seijuurou agar si rambut merah itu menatapnya. "Katakan. Jika aku memang melakukan kesalahan, katakan apa kesalahanku. Aku tahu Seijuurou-kun menghindariku belakangan ini. Tapi jika memang ada masalah, tolong jelaskan. Ini membuatku tidak nyaman!"

Bukannya membalas dengan emosi dan berkata sinis, manik Seijuurou malah terpejam dan ia menghela nafas berat. Hati-hati diraihnya tangan Kuroko agar melepaskan lengannya. Namun tangan itu masih tersimpan di genggaman Seijuurou ketika ia menatap sepasang manik biru laut itu dalam-dalam.

Sampai akhirnya diputuskan sebuah kecupan singkat di punggung tangan Kuroko menjadi penutup debat mereka.

"Aku lelah." Hanya itu yang Seijuurou katakan dan kemudian ia meninggalkan Kuroko yang hanya bisa memandanginya kesal.

Aomine mengangguk-anggukkan kepala saat Kuroko selesai bercerita. "Tumben sekali. Seperti bukan Akashi saja."

"Lalu Kurokocchi sudah bicara dengan Akashi-san? Mungkin dia punya solusinya-ssu?" Catatan: Akashi-san disini maksud Kise adalah Seishirou.

Kuroko menghela nafas. "Tak ada. Seishirou-kun hanya bilang bahwa Akashi-kun baik-baik saja."

"Ng~" Perhatian mereka teralih ke Takao yang bersuara. Mantan _point guard_ Shuutoku semasa SMA itu hanya menatap Kuroko dengan kening tertaut. "Apa mungkin Akashi-san memiliki masalah…asmara?"

Midorima yang kala itu hendak menyesap kopinya sontak tersedak.

"Aaaa! Shin-chan, maaf!"

"Bodoh kau, Bakao! Jangan katakan pendapat tak masuk akal semacam itu!" maki Midorima. Disekanya pelan kopi yang mengalir sedikit dari sudut bibirnya sambil menatap keki sang bawahan yang meringis sekenanya kepada Midorima. Lalu Midorima melirik Kuroko yang gantian mematung.

Agaknya pendapat Takao tadi berhasil masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Midorima mendengus. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus menghubungi salah satu dari Akashi.

~OoOoO~

Seishirou kala itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Kedua kakinya tetap bergerak stabil melintas keluar dari stasiun bawah tanah, meniti tangga naik dan akhirnya sepasang bola heterokromatik menawan itu memandang sinis banyak orang yang berseliweran dihadapannya.

Pembicaraan singkat di telepon bersama dengan Midorima tadi masih terekam.

"Jadi," Midorima bicara malas, "kurasa mungkin ia jadi sedikit kebingungan sekarang. Sepulang dari café tadi Kuroko tak terlalu banyak bicara."

"Belakangan Seijuurou memang aneh. Tapi kurasa aku sendiri memang tahu alasannya dan apa yang dikatakan partnermu itu tak meleset, Midorima."

Midorima menghela nafas di sebrang telepon. "Sesuai dugaan. Cinta segitiga kalian memang tak kunjung selesai. Kurasa Kise dan Aomine pun cukup pintar untuk menyadarinya. Lupakan Murasakibara, dia satu-satunya yang tak banyak penasaran dengan hubungan orang lain. Ah, dia juga tak datang tadi."

Saat itu sontak Seishirou terkekeh pelan. Sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang pegal, ia mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Aku penasaran dengan keadaan Tetsuya sekarang. Terima kasih atas informasimu. Sampai jumpa."

Lalu pembicaraan di telepon itu berhenti sebelum Seishirou masuk ke stasiun bawah tanah.

Kembali ke posisi sebenarnya. Setelah turun dari bus, Seishirou hanya butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk sampai ke apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Hari ini Kuroko libur, jadi tak satupun dari si kembar yang bertugas menjemputnya. Ketika Seishirou masuk ke apartemen, tempat itu sepi. Seingatnya, Seijuurou berpesan ia akan mampir ke perpustakaan kampus terlebih dulu sebelum kembali.

"Tetsuya, kau sudah pulang?"

Suara derap kaki langsung terdengar dari arah dapur. Sembari membuka sepatu dan berganti dengan sandal rumah, Seishirou menemukan Kuroko sudah menghampirinya dengan mengenakkan apron warna biru laut dan kedua tangannya ditutup sarung tangan penghantar panas.

"Tetsuya?"

"Maaf, Seishirou-kun. Aku sedang memanggang cake. Ah, mana Seijuurou-kun?"

"Hoo~ Dia mampir ke perpustakaan." Seishirou langsung berjalan melewati Kuroko. Hidung bangirnya mengendus udara ketika aroma manis tercium dari dapur. Aroma _vanilla_ yang khas. Jadi ia menoleh dan tersenyum lembut menatap Kuroko yang mengekor dibelakangnya. "Cake _vanilla_? Ada acara apa kau membuatnya, huh?"

Senyum Kuroko merekah. "Tak ada perayaan apapun. Aku hanya ingin membuat cake untuk Akashi-kun berdua."

Keduanya sampai di dapur. Tatapan Seishirou langsung tertuju kepada cake bulat berukuran sedang yang ada di atas piring di meja makan. Belum dihias memang, tapi aroma _vanilla_ sudah membuat cake itu kelihatan begitu menggiurkan. Akashi bersaudara bukan penyuka makanan manis, tapi kalau cake manis itu dibuat oleh Kuroko Tetsuya, jelaslah mereka bersedia memakannya—meski dalam porsi yang semampunya. Dengan kata lain cake itu tetap tak akan dihabiskan si kembar.

Seishirou menarik kursi. Ia duduk sambil mencuil sedikit bagian cake dan memakannya.

"Seishirou-kun! Itu belum selesai~" Protes Kuroko cepat.

"Enak, Tetsuya. Seperti biasa."

"Tapi tetap saja belum selesai." Dengan gaya protektif, Kuroko menggeser cakenya menjauhi Seishirou dan pemuda itu duduk di kursi lain disamping Seishirou. "Karena belakangan Seijuurou-kun kelihatan tak bersemangat. Aku hanya berharap dengan ini ia bisa kelihatan lebih baik. Aku mengkhawatirkannya."

Nah… Ini dia.

Satu tangan Seishirou menopang dagu ketika ia memandangi wajah Kuroko dari samping. Manik hetero merah-emas itu tengah mengobservasi objek dihadapannya begitu seksama. Mencoba membaca semua yang tergambar di raut wajah _stoic_ Tetsuya-nya.

Khawatir, gelisah, sedih dan…terluka.

"Mencemaskan Seijuurou, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya Seijuurou-kun bersikap sedingin ini selama berhari-hari." Kuroko menatap Seishirou. "Seishirou-kun tahu penyebabnya?"

'_Tentu aku tahu,_' begitu batin Seishirou. Tapi ia memutuskan tersenyum dan merubah posisi duduknya hingga tegap. Diputar tubuhnya sampai duduk menghadap Kuroko. Tangannya bergerak ke atas kepala Kuroko kemudian mengusapnya lembut. "Kau mencemaskannya karena kau menyayangi Seijuurou, kah?"

Huh?

Wajah Kuroko merona panik. "A-apa maksudnya?"

"Tetsuya." Senyum lembut Seishirou lenyap. Matanya kini berubah serius dan penuh perhitungan. "Jika hari ini aku memintamu untuk membuat satu keputusan antara siapa yang kau pilih; aku atau Seijuurou. Apa kau akan menjawabnya?"

Dada Kuroko berdegup cepat. Tensi hangat di dapur mendadak berubah mengerikan baginya. Sambil menunduk, ia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya yang masih duduk di kursi dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ini bukan sesuatu yang baik untuknya. Meski Kuroko tahu, cepat atau lambat hari seperti ini pasti akan tiba.

Dimana ia harus memilih antara dua Akashi yang mencintainya. Apakah Kuroko beruntung, atau sebenarnya dia sial?

Bagaimana caranya untuk memilih satu dari dua orang yang begitu berharga baginya? Jika dulu, mungkin Kuroko bisa dengan mudah mengelak dan tak memberi jawaban pasti. Tapi tidak sekarang. Empat tahun sepertinya cukup bagi si kembar untuk menunggu keputusan Kuroko. Kuroko tak akan selamanya memiliki mereka berdua. Jika ia tidak memilih, maka ia harus melepaskan keduanya. Tetap bertiga selamanya sungguh mustahil.

Keheningan yang Kuroko ciptakan membuat Seishirou tersenyum tipis. Senyum terpaksa. "Aku tak berniat memaksamu menjawab, Tetsuya." Ujarnya lagi. "Tapi aku tetap ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya yang kau pilih. Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu."

"Memilih salah satu dari kalian sungguh mustahil. Aku…"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Kuroko membisu. Apa ia mencintai Seishirou?

"Atau mencintai Seijuurou?"

Bagaimana kalau mencintai keduanya? Tapi itu juga bukan jawaban.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kepala Kuroko tertunduk semakin dalam. Padahal masih khawatir dengan kondisi Seijuurou, tapi disaat yang sama Seishirou malah menambah beban di pikirannya. Apa yang bisa ia jawab sekarang?

Sekali lagi mereka sama-sama diam. Seperti tadi Seishirou kembali meneliti perasaan Kuroko yang tergambar di wajahnya. Perlahan diletakkan tangannya di dagu Kuroko, mengangkat dagu itu lembut dan membuat sepasang manik safir indah itu menatap matanya. Kedua obsidian _azure_ itu gelisah. Ketakutan. Dan Seishirou tak bisa hanya diam saja ditempatnya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Seishirou mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Kuroko. Dalam waktu sekejap, satu kecupan singkat ia berikan di bibir tipis Kuroko. Membuat Kuroko syok dan mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Kenangan di malam hari saat ciuman pertamanya di curi oleh seorang Akashi kembali merebak di benaknya. Kecupan singkat itu merubah kulit pucatnya menjadi semerah tomat.

Panik. Kuroko langsung berdiri sambil menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Tapi sedetik berikutnya Seishirou menarik Kuroko, membuat tubuhnya oleng dan kemudian jatuh ke pelukan erat Seishirou. Jantung Kuroko berdetak semakin cepat dan nafasnya tertahan. Bukan hanya degup jantungnya, rasanya Kuroko juga bisa mendengar suara degup jantung Seishirou yang sama cepat dengannya.

"Sei-seishirou-kun…"

"Itu bukan ciuman pertamamu 'kan?"

Mata Kuroko terbuka lebar. Kali ini ia memaksa keluar dari pelukan Seishirou dengan mendorong dadanya cepat. Meski begitu kedua lengan Seishirou tetap setia di balik punggung Kuroko. Senyum yang terpasang di wajah sang Kakak dari Akashi begitu misterius dan agak licik.

"Ja-jangan-jangan malam itu Seishirou-kun yang…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya." Seishirou memotong cepat. Kedua tangannya sekali lagi menarik tubuh Kuroko merapat, namun kini ia memposisikan kepala Kuroko di dadanya. Membuat Kuroko tersentak karena ia bisa mendengar degup jantung Seishirou lebih nyata. "Kau dengar 'kan? Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadapku, Tetsuya? Ketika jantungmu selalu berdegup lebih cepat. Ketika senyum dan kehadiranmu menjadi begitu penting. Ketika kesedihanmu ikut melukaiku."

Tak berani Kuroko melontarkan satu katapun. Wajahnya panas bukan main, tubuhnya kaku dan ia tak bisa bernafas dengan benar.

Baginya… Jantungnya juga selalu berdegup sangat cepat jika berada di dekat Akashi kembar. Baginya, mereka berdua sangat berharga. Tiap senyum, luka, perasaan si kembar, semua sangat penting bagi hidupnya. Apa itu artinya dia memang mencintai mereka…atau salah satu dari mereka?

"Apa kau mau mencobanya sekali lagi?"

"Mencoba apa?"

Seishirou melepaskan Kuroko. Kedua tangannya membingkai lembut wajah merah Kuroko yang menatapnya panik. Tanpa aba-aba, Seishirou kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko dan mencium bibir tipis itu sekali lagi. Bukan kecupan yang sama seperti tadi. Kali ini berbeda.

"Sei..hmphh—" Kalimat Kuroko tersendat saat Seishirou menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kuroko begitu saja. Si rambut biru muda kewalahan dengan aksi nekat Seishirou. Kuroko belum pernah berciuman sama sekali dan sekarang ia diserang. Tubuhnya lemas. Jika kedua lengan Seishirou tak menahannya, mungkin ia tak akan sanggup berdiri tegap.

Sampai ciuman itu berhenti saat Kuroko memutusnya secara paksa untuk menghirup udara. Wajahnya merah padam, ia menunduk. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal antara panik, takut dan bingung. Kedua tangan terkepal dan diletakkan di dada Seishirou yang tersenyum memandanginya.

Ia…baru saja berciuman dengan Akashi Seishirou? Apa ini nyata?

"Kau mau mencoba yang lain?"

Apa lagi sekarang?

Kuroko menatap Seishirou.

"Menjadi kekasihku…"

Deg.

"Apa kau mau mencoba menjadi kekasihku, Tetsuya?"

Butuh waktu semenit dimana Kuroko hanya diam untuk berpikir. Ia tak terlalu yakin dengan berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Tapi pertanyaan itu sendiri tak memiliki celah untuk bisa ditolak. Meski konsekuensinya jelas adalah perasaan Seijuurou yang akan menjadi korban. Tapi Kuroko juga ingin mencoba menemukan jawaban dari perasaan yang kerap melandanya selama ini jika bersama si kembar. Ia ingin tahu siapa yang ia cintai. Jadi tawaran Seishirou juga bisa dijadikan salah satu jalan.

"Seishirou-kun aku…" Lagi-lagi Kuroko menunduk. Wajahnya tertutup oleh helaian rambut _azure_-nya. "Aku…ingin mencobanya."

Seishirou tersentak kaget.

"Menjadi kekasih Seishirou-kun."

~OoOoO~

Kamar Seijuurou hening dan gelap. Satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari lampu meja belajar yang bersinar temaram. Sekali lagi ponselnya menyala dan bergetar ketika satu panggilan masuk; Midorima Shintarou. Tapi Seijuurou mengabaikannya. Itu merupakan panggilan kesepuluh dari Midorima yang tak ia gubris sama sekali.

Pikirannya kosong. Hatinya hancur. Ketika dengan jelas ia melihat apa yang terjadi di dapur tadi diantara Kuroko dan Seishirou. Mungkin salah Seijurou juga yang pulang tanpa bicara apapun, jadi saat ia berdiri mengintip di balik pintu dapur, tak satupun dari Kuroko atau Seishirou yang menyadarinya (mungkin).

Semuanya begitu jelas dan itu membuatnya lelah.

Kuroko kini milik Seishirou.

"Seijuurou," Pintu kamarnya bergerak terbuka sebelum ia mendengar suara ketukan. Seishirou pelakunya. Sang Kakak menatap datar punggung sang Adik yang duduk membelakanginya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Seishirou menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan menghampiri Seijuurou.

Dingin. Atmosfir yang tercipta diantara keduanya jelas mengerikan.

"Apa sekarang kau membenciku jika kukatakan aku dan Tetsuya kini berpacaran?"

"Tidak."

Setelah jawaban super singkat itu, keheningan kembali mengisi. Seishirou menatap sosok dihadapannya. Sebelum ia bersuara, Seijuurou berdiri dan memutar tubuh menghadapnya. Manik _deep crimson_ itu tampak dingin, datar, namun sarat dengan luka. Jika yang melihat adalah orang yang tak mengenal Seijuurou, jelaslah mereka tak akan menemukan binar putus asa itu diantara matanya yang tajam.

Seishirou merasa bersalah. Tapi inilah konsekuensi. Seishirou dan Seijuurou tahu ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat.

"Apa kau terluka, Sei?"

"Apa aku kelihatan begitu menyedihkan sampai-sampai kau menanyakan hal itu langsung kepadaku, Kak?" sindir Seijuurou sambil tersenyum simpul. "Aku tahu cepat atau lambat Tetsuya harus menentukannya. Tak satupun dari kita yang berhak protes jika tak terpilih bukan? Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu itu."

Seishirou ikut tersenyum getir. Selangkah lagi ia mendekat dan menepuk kepala sang Adik. Lagi-lagi disaat begini instingnya sebagai seorang Kakak akan memimpinnya untuk menenangkan sang Adik. Meski Seishirou juga paham luka Seijuurou ini akibat keegoisan Seishirou yang tak mau mengalah.

"Sei…"

Seijuurou menghela nafas berat. "Aku lelah, Sei. Aku ingin istirahat malam ini."

"Aku tahu." Seishirou mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Seijuurou. "Aku minta maaf karena menjadi orang pertama yang melukaimu, Sei. Tapi setidaknya…kau lah orang yang mendapatkan ciuman pertama Tetsuya. Bukan aku."

Kekehan sinis terlontar dari bibir Seijuurou. "Tapi Tetsuya tahu itu darimu. Sudahlah, itu bukan masalah lagi sekarang. Tetsuya milikmu sekarang, Sei. Kau pemenangnya."

Pelukan Seishirou terlepas. Kedua anak kembar itu saling tatap selama beberapa detik.

Hari ini. Malam ini. Semua perasaan bagaikan tercampur aduk menjadi satu. Entah bahagia, entah terluka, entah bersalah, entah sedih atau kecewa. Tak satupun dari Kuroko, Seishirou ataupun Seijuurou yang bisa memastikannya. Tak satupun dari mereka yang berani menyimpulkan apakah mereka bahagia atau sebenarnya terluka dalam.

Biarlah malam ini berakhir sebagaimana mestinya.

Mereka merasa lelah..

.

To be continued~

* * *

**A/N: Nee~ ohisashiburi, minna! Akhirnya diriku selesai dari masa hiatus yang panjaaaangg ^^ Apa masih ada yg menunggu kelanjutannya? Aku harap yg baca nggak lupa bagaimana chap sebelumnya. Daaaannn~ Seperti note diatas, fic ini akan mulai menanjak rating ke M (tapi implishit/ author ini ga bisa bikin M eksplisit soalnya Q.Q) tapi utk skrg masih di T. Daaaann tolong jgn kutuk saya dngan apa yg terjadi di chapter ini yg malah fluffy-angsty. Nah, minna mind to review onegai? ^^**

**See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

Suatu hari di apartemen kediaman Akashi-Kuroko…

"Humm…" Kuroko tampak bergumam ragu-ragu dengan satu tangan memegangi telepon yang di tempelkan di telinganya. Ekor matanya melirik sepasang kembar berambut merah yang masing-masing menatapnya tajam, seolah-olah sepasang manik itu memerintahkan sesuatu tanpa bahasa kepada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Meski tidak gatal, pemuda berambut biru itu menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya. Kedua alisnya tertaut bingung.

Bagaimana ini?

"_Bagaimana, Tetsuya?_" Suara di sebrang telepon itu kembali bertanya.

Semenit sudah Kuroko gunakan hanya untuk membisu. Pada akhirnya ia menghela nafas sambil melirik si kembar untuk terakhir kalinya. Kali ini lirikannya mendapat sepasang mata yang mendelik dari keduanya.

"Baiklah." Kuroko menjawab dan si kembar Akashi menghela nafas menyerah. "Kami akan berkunjung ke Kyoto selama liburan musim panas. Aku mungkin bisa bicara dengan Manajer toko untuk libur satu minggu penuh—" Suara Kuroko terpotong, sepertinya orang di sebrang telepon bicara karena selama itu Kuroko melirik Seijuurou dan Seishirou sejenak, "—oke. Akashi-kun berdua akan ikut, Paman."

Kali ini si kembar lagi-lagi mengalah dengan keputusan Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

**~Sweetest Lovey~**

**.**

**AkaKuroAka**

_**Romance-Friendship**_

_**Alternate Universe, typo(s), OOC, Twin!Akashi, over-protective!Akashi, Boys Love, a few OC(s) are possible here (especially this chapter)  
**_

_**(Note : Rated going to M -implishit-)**_

**.**

**Sequel from Cutest Lovey**

.

.

**Nineteen Years Old :**

**Chapter 3**

**Hear – Heart – Hurt**

.

.

_Seperti apapun aku mencintaimu, kau tak bisa kumiliki._

_Seingin apapun aku menginginkanmu, kau tetap tak bisa kumiliki._

_Jika memang terluka karenamu ini perasaan yang pasti, maka tak apalah._

_Kebahagiaanmu, absolut untukku._

_Meski itu artinya aku yang tak bisa memilikimu._

.

.

1 Agustus. Hari pertama libur musim panas di Jepang. Dan…kita pindah latar dari Tokyo menjadi Kyoto.

"Dua tahun tidak pulang kampung. Toh Kyoto tak banyak berubah." Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang meluncur dari bibir seorang Akashi Seishirou ketika melangkahkan kaki keluar dari wilayah stasiun bawah tanah. Pemandangan khas Kyoto langsung tersaji untuknya. Gedung-gedung tinggi, pertokoan dan lalu lintas yang penuh—ditambah matahari dan udara yang terik. Membuat putera sulung dari keluarga Akashi ini langsung mendengus.

Bukan berarti Seishirou tak menyukai Kyoto. Hanya saja pulang ke Kyoto di musim panas merupakan hal menyebalkan. Dia lebih suka di Tokyo, berlindung di kamar berpendingin atau sekedar makan es krim. Dibanding panas-panas keluar dari stasiun dan menunggu di jemput supir begini.

Seijuurou melirik Kakaknya, "Bahasamu, Sei."

Entah sejak kapan lagi sang Kakak jadi suka berbicara dengan bahasa yang menurut Seijuurou 'bukan Akashi banget'. Semacam itulah.

"Kata Ayah, Paman Natsu akan menjemput di luar stasiun." Kuroko bergumam sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya. Lalu ekor matanya menatap jalan, memastikan yang ia panggil 'Paman Natsu' tadi tampak—meski tak ada siapapun.

Peluh sudah menetes dari masing-masing kening mereka bertiga. Udara terik dan koper besar sebagai bawaan dari Tokyo jelas membuat ketiganya enggan kemana-mana.

Seishirou meletakkan handuk kecil di atas kepala Kuroko.

"Seishirou-kun?"

Yang dilirik Kuroko tersenyum lembut. Tangannya diletakkan di atas handuk sambil mengusap-usap manja kepala Kuroko. Jelaslah semburat tipis merah muda kini menghiasi kedua pipi pucat Kuroko. Si merah asyik menikmati kegiatannya mengusap, yang diperlakukan bak anjing kecil hanya tersipu sambil menunduk malu-malu. Lalu Seijuurou? Dia satu-satunya yang berdecak meremehkan keduanya.

"Aku tahu kalian baru saja resmi berhubungan. Tapi reaksi malu-malu Tetsuya itu sungguh kurang enak dilihat."

"Seijuurou-kun," Kuroko menatap Seijuurou datar—sebenarnya sih agak ngambek. Salahkan wajahnya yang memang minim ekspresi.

"Anak anjing yang ditemukan oleh majikan yang sedikit rusak otaknya," Seijuurou lanjut mengejek sambil memutar-mutar jari telunjuk di samping kepalanya. Mengejek otak Seishirou yang tadi dikatakan rusak olehnya. Aksi yang spontan membuatnya mendapat tendangan di kaki dari sang Kakak, tapi Seijuurou masih sempat menghindar.

Kini kedua Akashi itu saling mendelikkan mata masing-masing.

"Apa?" Seishirou berdecak sebal. "Kau bilang otakku rusak?"

"Kenyataan, Sei."

"Kau Adik kurang ajar. Semakin besar, semakin kurang ajar. Aku ingin Adik yang manis, yang tidak memiliki mulut super sinis."

Alis Seijuurou tertaut mendengar pernyataan Seishirou. Dengan sebal, diraihnya kerah kemeja yang Seishirou pakai dan menarik Seishirou mendekat. Kini keduanya bertatapan sinis, seolah-olah ada arus listrik yang bertemu dari masing-masing manik mata mereka.

Sebuah tepukan tangan menginterupsi keduanya. Bukan hanya si kembar yang menoleh, Kuroko yang tadi hanya asyik menonton adu mulut si kembar pun menoleh ke satu arah dimana mereka melihat ada pria paruh baya berkacamata yang berjalan menghampiri ketiganya. Pria itu mengenakkan setelan jas abu-abu gelap. Dari wajahnya, mungkin usianya sekitar tiga puluhan. Kerutan-kerutan tipis tampak samar di sudut matanya.

Saat itu kedua mata Kuroko langsung berbinar senang. Tampak kerinduan di balik obsidian yang memancarkan warna laut itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan si kembar yang langsung memasang ekspresi waspada.

"Paman Natsu."

Kuroko berjalan cepat-cepat menghampiri pria paruh baya itu, memeluknya hangat. Paman Natsu Kuroko itupun membalas pelukan Kuroko lembut sambil tersenyum. Namun senyum itu menghilang ketika dengan tajam ia melirik ke arah si kembar Akashi yang mendadak kaku di tempat.

"Tetsuya sudah semakin dewasa saja." Ujar Paman Natsu ramah. "Tapi si Tuan Muda itu ternyata masih tetap kekanak-kanakkan." Suaranya berubah berbisik dengan nada sinis, ditambah senyum tipis yang tampak begitu meremehkan.

_Sialan, _itu batin kedua Akashi bersamaan.

Oke, perkenalkan; Kagushima Natsuki, Adik laki-laki dari Ibu Tetsuya—Paman Tetsuya. Orang yang bisa membuat si kembar tak bisa berkutik kalau bertemu dengannya. Tambahan, sangat over-protektif terhadap Kuroko dan agak-agak kurang suka dengan sikap kekanakkan kedua Akashi yang selalu memonopoli keponakan kesayangannya. Ah, satu lagi; dia bekerja sebagai sopir pribadi dari Ayah si kembar.

~OoOoO~

Sejak dulu sampai sekarang, rumah keluarga Akashi sama sekali tak berubah. Mansion super megah yang didominasi warna putih. Sekeliling wilayahnya dipagar besi tinggi dengan ukiran-ukiran artistik. Jarak yang jauh dari gerbang utama sampai pintu masuk rumah yang dimana kau akan menemukan entah berapa meter persegi kebun mawar jika melihat ke sekeliling ketika masuk melewati pintu gerbang utama. Di sisi kanan rumah, tampak sebuah lapangan basket kecil yang biasa dijadikan wilayah tetap bermain si kembar dan Kuroko ketika kecil dan kolam sederhana yang dihuni beberapa puluh ikan koi besar.

Aroma mawar yang menguar di udara karena tiupan angin membuat Kuroko Tetsuya terbuai ke masa lalu. Jadi ketika mobil hitam milik Kagushima Natsuki melewati gerbang utama, Kuroko meminta agar jendelanya terbuka. Seishirou yang duduk disampingnya hanya terkekeh dan diam-diam memotret sosok Kuroko dengan kamera ponselnya. Seijuurou sibuk mendengarkan musik melalui iPad dan duduk di kursi depan. Sedangkan Natsuki hanya bersenandung kecil sambil tetap mengemudi—mengabaikan tiga remaja disekelilingnya yang sibuk sendiri-sendiri.

Satu hal yang pasti ketika mereka masuk melewati pintu utama, beberapa pelayan dan butler telah menanti. Tanpa diminta, mereka segera membawakan koper mereka bertiga dan menghilang entah kemana.

"Masih sama. Kukira beberapa bangunan di rumah ini akan roboh setelah dua tahun tak lagi kulihat." Kau bisa menebak siapa yang berceletuk semacam ini, kah?

Seijuurou memutar bola matanya. "Sekali lagi; bahasamu, Kak."

"Ter-se-rah." Balas Seishirou sambil terkekeh iseng. Lagi-lagi ekor matanya melirik Kuroko yang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Dengan sigap, diraihnya pundak pemuda itu dan digeser agar berdiri berdempetan kemudian Seishirou berbisik, "Bagaimana kalau kubicarakan soal hubungan kita dengan Ayah dan Kuroko-san?" godanya.

Mata Kuroko berubah panik sambil ia menatap tajam manik dwiwarna kekasihnya. "Tidak boleh."

"Bukannya itu bagus, Tetsuya? Jadi agar semua orang tahu kau dan aku—"

"Ada apa antara kau dan Tetsuya?"

Natsuki menginterupsi dengan meletakkan wajahnya di tengah-tengah kepala Kuroko dan Seishirou. Jelas saja Seishirou terkejut karena pasalnya ia tak tahu sejak kapan Natsuki berdiri disana. Semacam kutukan bahwa seluruh anggota keluarga Kagushima (keluarga Ibu Tetsuya) memiliki hawa keberadaan yang begitu tipis (dan menurun ke Testuya). Membuat si kembar kadang suka kecolongan kalau tengah berusaha memonopoli Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Pa-paman Natsuki! Jangan mengangetkanku!" Kuroko terkejut.

Seijuurou dan Seishirou hanya menatap datar si rambut biru. Bagaimana ceritanya dia mengomel karena terkejut akan keberadaan mendadak Natsuki padahal dirinya sendiri sering membuat orang lain marah-marah karena muncul tiba-tiba.

Ah, mari lupakan mereka sejenak.

"Tidak baik mengganggu kedua Tuan Muda, Natsuki."

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari satu lorong. Semua mata langsung terarah ke titik dimana seorang pria paruh baya dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam muncul. Rambut dan bola matanya berwarna sebiru lautan. Senyumnya begitu teduh saat menatap Kuroko dan si kembar yang memasang wajah lega karena kehadirannya.

Dengan begitu penuh sopan santun, kedua Akashi sama-sama membungkuk sopan saat pria itu sampai di depan mereka semua.

"Selamat datang di rumah, Tuan Muda Akashi."

Seishirou dan Seijuurou mengangguk. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Kuroko-san." Balas mereka bersamaan.

Yang dipanggil Kuroko-san menjatuhkan tatapan matanya ke sosok pemuda yang memiliki rambut senada dengan miliknya. Bibir itu kembali melengkung ramah saat ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kuroko. Dalam hitungan detik, sang putera langsung menghambur memeluk Kuroko-san begitu erat. Entah kenapa rasa rindu yang kuat mendadak meluap-luap saat Kuroko menemukan sosok penuh wibawa barusan.

"Aku rindu Ayah," bisik sang putera pelan.

Kuroko Yukiya tersenyum. Ditepuknya pundak Tetsuya, kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Ayah senang karena kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya. Selamat datang kembali di rumah." Bisiknya.

Entah bagaimana, si kembar terenyuh melihat pemandangan yang begitu melankolis tersebut. Reuni antara Ayah-Anak yang begitu nyata (yang tak akan pernah ditunjukkan si kembar di hadapan Ayah mereka sendiri). Hanya dengan melihat ini saja, kau bisa tahu betapa besar arti sang Ayah bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya; orang tua tunggal yang membesarkannya seorang diri dari usianya tiga tahun. Orang yang begitu berharga, nomor satu dalam hidupnya.

Tapi jujur saja kedua Akashi agak cemburu. Bagaimanapun saingan terbesar mereka bukanlah saudara kembar sendiri, melainkan Ayah dari Tetsuya itu sendiri.

~OoOoO~

Kamar Kuroko letaknya tak berdekatan dengan kamar utama si kembar tentu saja. Statusnya adalah putera dari kepala pelayan rumah Akashi. Meski bersahabat dan begitu disayang oleh semua anggota keluarga Akashi, tak membuat ia mendapat perlakuan khusus. Sejak kecil, bahkan terkadang Kuroko membantu pekerjaan beberapa pelayan seperti berberes, memotong rumput taman mawar atau memasak. Mungkin karena itu juga ia akhirnya bisa mengatasi semua kekacauan disaat tinggal bertiga dengan dua orang Tuan Muda yang payah dalam hal rumah tangga.

Kembali ke kamar yang lama tak dihuni itu rasanya…

"Rasanya aku benar-benar merindukan kamar ini,"

"Oh, ya? Oh, ya? Apa Tetsuya lebih mencintai kamar ini daripada aku?" Sekali lagi; kau mungkin bisa menebak siapa yang bertanya begini.

Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu menoleh ke belakang. Awalnya pipinya digembungkan menja—aksi merajuk. Namun karena si objek yang dilihat tidak bergeming, Kuroko hanya menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Seishirou yang berdiri dibelakang pintu kamar Kuroko yang sudah ditutup. Dengan lembut, diraihnya kedua tangan Seishirou dan digenggamnya erat.

"Menurut Seishirou-kun, mana yang lebih kucintai? Kamarku atau Seishirou-kun?"

"Aku absolut. Jawabanku bersifat pasti." Senyum iseng tersungging di wajah sempurna Akashi tersebut.

"Aku ingin mendengar jawabannya."

"Tentu saja kau lebih mencintaiku, Tetsuya." Mutlak.

Senyum Kuroko menghiasi wajah datarnya. Binar di kedua manik _aqua_-nya entah kenapa tampak seratus kali lebih indah kini. Tatapan mata seseorang yang ternyata benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan asumsikan itulah jawabannya." Balas Kuroko tenang.

Seishirou terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak rambut Kuroko. Namun lambat-lambat tapi pasti, ia mendekatkan wajahnya sampai ke depan wajah Kuroko. Mendaratkan satu kecupan kecil di ujung hidung mancung Kuroko—membuat si empunya sontak merona malu dengan ulahnya. Genggaman di tangan Seishirou terlepas, tepat ketika Seishirou beralih mencium bibir ranum Kuroko hati-hati—Kuroko mencengkram kemeja Seishirou sambil memejamkan matanya. Masing-masing keduanya hanya ingin menikmati sensasi aneh namun menyenangkan seperti ini dalam keheningan yang syahdu.

.

Seijuurou membuka pintu kamarnya. Meski dua tahun tak dihuni, kamar itu tidak bau apak. Harum mawar yang khas tercium karena jendela kamarnya terbuka dan tepat disampingnya terlihat kebun mawar yang luas. Tak ada debu sama sekali, pastilah hampir setiap hari kamar ini selalu dirapikan. Semua benda terletak di tempat yang sama, tak satupun orang berani mengutak-atik kamar milik Akashi Seijuurou. Jika ada yang berani mengusik tempat terlarang ini, maka nyawa ancamannya. Semua tahu sifat si Adik dari Akashi ini lebih menakutkan dari si Kakak yang cenderung supel dan mudah bergaul.

Anak kembar identik tak selamanya sama kepribadiannya, bukan?

Meski jelas kalau keduanya sama-sama terobsesi pada satu objek manusia.

Koper hitam miliknya sudah disandarkan di samping lemari. Setelah menutup pintu kamar, Seijuurou langsung berjalan menghampiri jendela dan duduk di pinggirnya. Sepasang bola berwarna merah itu menatap setiap sudut kamar sampai akhirnya tatapannya jatuh di sebuah gambar yang terpasang di dalam lemari kaca tempatnya menyimpan buku-buku.

Sebuah foto. Gambar sepasang anak kembar dan seorang anak berambut biru yang baru saja lulus SMP. Foto yang sama yang ada di kamar Kuroko Tetsuya di Tokyo dulu tentunya.

Seijuurou tidak tersenyum, tapi juga matanya tak tampak sedih. Entah bagaimana, tatapannya hanya kosong seolah-olah mati. Gelap dan dalam, namun tetap terkesan menakutkan. Entah apa yang ada di dalam hatinya, tak seorangpun—bahkan Seishirou, bisa menebak. Sejak Seishirou dan Kuroko berpacaran, seperti itulah tatapan mata Seijuurou ketika sendirian.

Ia tak pernah mengatakan apapun.

Perlahan Seijuurou memejamkan matanya saat angin hangat berhembus dari luar. Harum mawar semakin memenuhi kamar minimalis tersebut. Seijuurou kembali membuka mata dan menoleh keluar jendela, ke arah langit biru yang jauh di atas sana. Dan satu nama terukir pasti di dalam hati juga pikirannya. Satu nama yang mungkin tak akan pernah hilang tergores waktu meski kini sang pemilik nama telah dimiliki oleh orang lain.

Kesimpulan; siapapun kau, tak pernah ada jaminan kau tak akan merasakan kecewa karena cintamu tak berbalas. Berani mengambil resiko jatuh cinta, maka harus siap dengan resiko patah hati. Selama sembilan belas tahun, ini pertama kalinya Seijuurou belajar bagaimana rasanya patah hati.

~OoOoO~

Beragam suara sendok dan garpu saling bersahutan. Juga piring-piring dan gelas kaca yang diletakkan rapi di atas nampan. Setelah tersusun rapi—nampan tersebut diletakkan di atas meja besi beroda, seorang pelayan akan bertugas mendorongnya ke ruang makan utama rumah Akashi. Lalu disusul oleh pelayan lain yang membawa berbagai jenis hidangan pembuka, hidangan utama juga hidangan penutup. Tak lupa sampanye yang dimasukkan ke dalam ember kecil berisikan es batu. Benar-benar seakan-akan kediaman tersebut tengah mempersiapkan sebuah acara makan malam resmi.

Jangan kira Kuroko sudah duduk di ruang makan. Tentu saja tidak. Kuroko ada di dapur, membantu sang Ayah menyusun persiapan. Biarkan saja para Akashi di ruang makan, Kuroko sama sekali tak punya hak untuk menginterupsi meski pada akhirnya dia akan dipaksa bergabung juga disana.

"Tetsuya, disini sudah selesai. Kau bisa ke ruang makan. Akashi-sama memintamu ikut makan malam dengan mereka 'kan?" tegur sang Ayah setelah para pelayan pembawa persiapan keluar dari dapur. Pria itu menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya yang dilindungi sarung tangan putih dan melepasnya, menyelipkannya begitu rapi di saku jas hitam yang ia kenakan.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Ayah sendiri begitu rapi? Ada acara, kah?"

"Karena jamuan makan malam ini untuk menyambut Tuan Muda, tentu kami semua harus tampak rapi, Sayang." Balas Kuroko Yukiya sambil menepuk kepala anaknya. "Tetsuya begitu kirip Kirika. Entah kenapa rasanya membayangkan suatu saat Tetsuya akan pergi dari Ayah, membuat Ayah begitu sedih." Keluhnya kemudian.

Jelas saja puteranya terkekeh. "Ayah ini kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu? Aku 'kan masih belum akan menikah."

"Iya, Tetsuya mungkin masih lama."

_Mungkin_?

"Tapi…" Yukiya memberi jeda sejenak ketika seorang koki bertanya kepadanya. Setelah menjawab pertanyan si koki, pria itu langsung menatap Kuroko lagi sambil memperhatikan mata Kuroko dalam-dalam. "Tak pernah Ayah bayangkan kalau Tuan Muda akan menikah di usia yang begitu dini."

Deg.

Jangan bilang kau tidak terkejut mendengarnya.

Beruntung Kuroko dianugerahi ekspresi begitu tenang dan datar (salah satu pengaruh dari darah sang Ibu), jadi di saat begini ia bisa tetap tenang. Meski sang Ayah juga tahu kedua matanya memancarkan rasa kaget yang begitu kentara. Manik matanya bergerak-gerak cemas saat Kuroko meraih tangan Ayahnya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Maksud Ayah?"

"Tetsuya tak tahu? Ah, Tuan Muda pun tidak tahu. Perintah pulang ke Kyoto selama libur musim panas karena Akashi-sama ingin membicarakan masalah pertunangan dengan Tuan Muda. Entah siapa—menurut Ayah mungkin Seishirou-sama—mungkin akan segera ditunangkan."

Ini pasti bercanda. Seishirou?

Kuroko langsung melepas tangan sang Ayah ketika seorang pelayan menginterupsi. Pelayan itu menunduk kecil sebagai tanda hormat dihadapan Kuroko Yukiya, lalu ia menatap Kuroko sambil tersenyum sekenanya, "Tetsuya-kun, Akashi-sama meminta Anda untuk ke ruang makan. Akashi-sama menunggu. Beliau berpesan bahwa Kuroko-san pun juga ikut kesana." Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Ayah-Anak Kuroko tersebut, si pelayan segera pergi.

Bersama dengan Ayahnya, Kuroko berjalan menuju ruang makan—dengan hati was-was tentu saja.

.

Gelas yang tadi dipegang oleh Seishirou nyaris saja terjatuh begitu sang Ayah bertanya soal kekasih Seishirou di Tokyo. Seijuurou pun nyaris saja tersedak dengan tofu yang tadi ia kunyah. Kepala keluarga Akashi hanya bertanya siapa kekasih kedua puteranya di Tokyo, dan si kembar langsung menampilkan gelagat yang begitu mencurigakan.

Meski ramah dan tampak begitu tenang, kepala keluarga Akashi merupakan sosok yang begitu berbahaya dan menakutkan. Semua tahu kenapa si kembar tumbuh menjadi begitu absolut ialah karena didikan sang Ayah sendiri. Otoriter dan tidak menerima kekalahan, begitu jalan hidup yang diajarkan. Tentu si kembar takut Ayah mereka menemukan rahasia bahwa kedua puteranya jatuh cinta pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Bisa kacau semuanya.

"Maksud Ayah?" tanya Seishirou, berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin.

"Apa kalian memiliki kekasih di Tokyo?"

_Seishirou sih iya, bahkan kekasihnya ada di Kyoto sekarang. Tapi tidak untuk Seijuurou._

"Tidak." Si kembar menjawab bersamaan. Ketika itu Kuroko dan Yukiya baru saja melewati pintu untuk masuk ke ruang makan. Untuk beberapa alasan, pemilihan waktu menjawab dengan kedatangan mereka membuat Seishirou menghela nafas lega. Ia tahu kalau Kuroko tak mendengar pembicaraan awal mereka tadi.

Akashi Seito, memiliki sepasang manik merah yang tajam. Rambut merahnya sama seperti milik kedua putera kembarnya, ditata rapi. Dengan mengenakan setelan jas coklat tua dan tubuh yang tegap, membuatnya tampak penuh wibawa dan memiliki sifat arogan yang tinggi. Usianya sudah menginjak empat puluhan tahun ini, tapi kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya tak membuatnya tampak tua. Pintar dan licik, dua kata itu saling berkaitan ketika kau menggambarkan karakteristiknya.

Ayah dari si kembar tersenyum kepada Kuroko. "Tetsuya, lama tak berjumpa. Silahkan duduk. Makan malamlah bersama kami—dan kau juga, Yukiya."

Tanpa banyak bicara kedua Kuroko itu menarik kursi masing-masing dan bergabung dengan para Akashi. Kuroko duduk di samping Seishirou, Yukiya memilih kursi kosong disamping Seijuurou.

"Aku baru saja bicara soal kekasih dengan kedua puteraku. Ah, Tetsuya. Apa mereka tidak memiliki kekasih di Tokyo?" tanyanya langsung kepada Kuroko yang bahkan belum menyentuh piring ataupun sendok dan gelasnya.

Kuroko langsung terkejut dan menatap Akashi Seito. "H-huh?" agak gelisah.

"Kau tinggal dengan mereka. Tentu kau tahu siapa yang dekat dengan mereka."

Apa yang harus Kuroko jawab?

"Itu…" Kalimat Kuroko sengaja diseret karena ia bingung.

Seolah-olah menyelamatkan, Seijuurou membuka suara setelah meneguk sedikit air. "Meski tinggal serumah, tak ada alasan Tetsuya mencampuri urusan kami, Ayah. Jangan lemparkan pertanyaan untuk kami kepada Tetsuya, itu akan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Tetsuya tinggal bukan untuk menjaga kami atau melihat dengan siapa kami bergaul ketika berada di Tokyo. Lagipula aku sudah katakan bahwa aku tak memiliki kekasih. Ayah pikir untuk apa aku berada di Tokyo? Bersenang-senang dan mencari pacar, begitu? Aku disana untuk belajar. Begitupun dengan Seishirou." Panjang, lebar dan jelas. Jawaban pasti yang membuat Seishirou diam-diam memuji sang Adik di dalam hati.

Terima kasih, Akashi Seijuurou. Kau menyelamatkan dua orang disini.

Merasa kalah dengan jawaban telak Seijuurou, Akashi Seito meneguk sampanyenya sedikit. "Baiklah kalau itu jawaban yang bisa kalian berikan." Tangannya merogoh ke balik saku jas coklatnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas foto darisana.

Kuroko Yukiya menatap sang Tuan Besar dalam diam. Ini dia saatnya. Segera ia berdiri, menghampiri Tuannya dan mengambil lembaran tersebut lalu meletakkannya di dekat Seishirou—yang langsung dilirik oleh Kuroko yang penasaran.

"Apa ini?"

Yang Seishirou lihat, adalah lima foto wanita cantik yang berbeda-beda.

"Mereka adalah puteri-puteri dari keluarga yang terpandang. Salah satu dari mereka berlima akan menjadi calon tunangan masing-masing dari kalian berdua."

Satu hal yang membuat si kembar membenci para Akashi (termasuk diri mereka sendiri) adalah; fakta bahwa setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut para Akashi selalu terdengar mutlak dan absolut.

Dan…tunangan?

Jangan bercanda!

~OoOoO~

Sebenarnya kedengaran sah-sah saja ketika seorang Ayah menanyakan mengenai orang taksiran anak-anak mereka. Ataupun agak mengulik kisah hidup pribadi mereka. Tak ada larangan bukan? Bahkan mungkin hampir semua orang tua akan melewati fase dimana ia menginterupsi hubungan percintaan anak-anak mereka. Jadi sah saja bagi Akashi Seito untuk bertanya masalah percintaan kedua putera kembarnya. Tapi, dia pun merasa sah-sah saja menentukan tunangan mereka berdua sesuka hatinya.

Kriterianya cukup pintar, terpandang, sepadan dengan seorang Akashi dan berasal dari keluarga yang bisa ia ajak kerjasama. Ah, jika ternyata ada dari kalian yang lolos dari semua kriteria di atas, mungkin kalian pun memiliki peluang untuk menjadi tunangan salah satu dari si kembar. Itupun kalau kalian berminat. Atau kalau si kembar tertarik dengan kalian.

Dan jelas tidak etis jika membicarakan masalah pertunangan di depan kekasih sendiri. Siapapun itu. Kesimpulan berikutnya; menjalin hubungan dibelakang orang tua itu selalu memiliki resiko-resiko tersendiri.

"Tetsuya,"

Seishirou berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kuroko. Perlahan ia mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu hati-hati. Tapi tatapan matanya tidak hati-hati atau cemas. Tatapan itu tampak tajam dan seperti kesal akan sesuatu hal.

Seishirou ingat apa yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu di ruang makan…

"Tunangan?" Kedua Akashi itu seakan-akan dikomando untuk bertanya bersamaan. Meski makan malam spesial hari ini memiliki banyak hidangan yang berisikan tofu, sayangnya mereka terlanjur kehilangan nafsu makan. Berterima kasihlah kepada sang Ayah yang membuat perut mereka penuh mendadak.

Kuroko juga diam saja. Ia menatap kepala keluarga Akashi tanpa kedip. Ternyata yang Ayahnya katakan tadi bukan sekedar guyonan belaka.

Dengan gaya angkuh, Akashi Seito mengangguk. "Pilihlah salah satu yang menurut kalian paling cocok dengan kriteria kalian. Aku sudah memilih mereka dengan sangat baik. Semuanya pintar dan berpendidikan tinggi. Tentu sebagai calon penerus keluarga Akashi, kalian pun harus memiliki pendamping yang sepadan bukan hanya fisik tapi juga latar belakang." Jelasnya tenang dan kembali meneguk sampanyenya.

Seishirou sudah meletakkan kembali garpu yang sebelumnya digenggamnya kuat-kuat. Ekor matanya kini melirik Kuroko yang entah bagaimana caranya malah mulai memakan menu yang dihidangkan dihadapannya dengan ekspresi triplek seperti biasa. Seolah-olah masalah ini sama sekali tak mengusiknya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Akashi Seito memecah keheningan.

Untuk pertama, lagi-lagi Seijuurou yang melontarkan pendapatnya. "Aku rasa ini terlalu cepat. Lagipula aku sama sekali tak pernah bilang akan mengizinkan Ayah ikut campur dalam hidupku. Dengan siapa aku berhubungan atau menikah kelak, akulah yang akan menentukannya. Aku sendiri memiliki standar khusus dalam memilih pasangana jadi kurasa Ayah tak perlu repot-repot memilihkannya untukku."

Jawaban bagus… Bagus untuk memulai masalah di keluarga ini.

Tatapan Akashi Seito menajam kini. "Oh ya? Kurasa memilihkan salah satu dari kalian calon tunangan bukan hal yang merepotkan." Balasnya masih dengan tenang lalu menatap Seishirou yang baru saja berdeham pelan.

"Tak berbeda jauh dengan Seijuurou, aku juga tak setuju dengan hal ini." Jawaban Seishirou lebih jelas dari sang Adik. "Aku akan menentukan sendiri pilahan hidupku. Untuk saat ini, aku masih ingin fokus dengan studiku di Universitas ketimbang memikirkan soal pertunangan apalagi pernikahan. Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa memilih dengan siapa aku akan diikat kelak."

Dua penolakan dari dua anak. Tentulah ini bukan hal yang membuat Akashi Seito mampu tersenyum baik-baik saja.

Tapi Ayah dari kedua Akashi itu juga belum menunjukkan kata-kata perlawanan. Ia justru melirik Kuroko yang masih dengan tenangnya menyantap makan malam lalu tersenyum kecil seraya memanggilnya, "Tetsuya." Kini Kuroko benci dengan kenyataan bahwa Ayah dari Akashi pun memiliki cara yang mirip ketika memanggil namanya.

Kuroko menatap pria itu segera. "Ya, Akashi-sama?"

"Menurutmu, siapa yang paling pantas disandingkan dengan Seishirou di foto itu?" Pertanyaan yang sungguh menjebak. Selain itu, pertanyaan ini juga agaknya membuat Seishirou melirik tajam sang Ayah tanpa mengerti alasan si Ayah bertanya begitu kepada Kuroko.

Kenapa harus Seishirou? Jangan bilang Ayah mereka berhasil mengetahui rahasia mereka bertiga selama di Tokyo?

Jika kau memiliki kekasih dan suatu ketika Ayah pacarmu menanyakan soal gadis yang cocok dengan kekasihmu, apa yang akan kau katakan—atau jawab, mungkin? Satu, kau bisa langsung berlari sambil menangis sesengukkan bak drama-drama kacangan di layar televisi. Dua, kau bisa tersenyum manis dan menolak menjawab dengan gaya sopan, menjaga harga dirimu sendiri. Tiga, menyiram Ayah kekasihmu dengan minuman—lagi-lagi seperti di drama.

Diam-diam Seishirou mengepalkan tangannya erat. Marah. Sedangkan tatapan mata Seijuurou mendingin saat ia menatap Kuroko waspada.

Yang menjadi objek semua orang di ruang makan langsung meletakkan garpu dan sendok di masing-masing sisi piringnya. Ia meneguk air sejenak, kemudian baru menjawab sambil tersenyum ke arah Akashi Seito, "Kurasa yang manapun cocok untuk Seishirou-kun. Mereka puteri-puteri dari keluarga terpandang, kelihatannya pintar dan berpendidikan. Orang seperti Seishirou-kun," lalu Kuroko menoleh untuk menatap mata Seishirou yang terhujam lurus ke matanya, "lebih pantas bersanding dengan wanita-wanita yang hebat seperti mereka."

Seolah-olah Kuroko Tetsuya mengibarkan bendera perang dihadapan wajah Akashi Seishirou.

Seishirou marah.

.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, Kuroko berdiri di balik pintu dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya. "Seishirou-kun? Ada apa malam-malam kesini? Sudah waktunya tidur." Jelas sekali anak itu tak mau mendapat kunjungan dari Seishirou sekarang. Ia menghela nafas sambil hendak menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

Tapi lawannya Akashi Seishirou, jelas saja ia bukan orang yang mudah menerima penolakan apalagi dari kekasihnya sendiri. Tepat sebelum pintu itu tertutup rapat, Seishirou justru mendorongnya dan memaksa masuk. Setelah itu barulah ia menutupnya—menguncinya. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya memandanginya tanpa protes. Wajahnya tampak lelah.

"Kita harus bicara."

"Tentang?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh dengan memasang wajah datar itu, Kuroko Tetsuya." Dengan malas Seishirou menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sedetik berikutnya langsung ia menatap Kuroko tajam dan mengambil langkah maju.

Kini keduanya saling berhadapan. Tak ada senyum lembut, yang ada justru tatapan saling mendominasi satu sama lain. Datar dan tajam. _Aquamarine_ dengan heterokromatik.

"Apa maksud jawabanmu tadi?" _To the point_, itulah Akashi Seishirou.

Barulah Kuroko mengalihkan tatapannya ke lantai. "Jawaban yang mana? Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ditunjukkan kepadaku tadi." Kuroko juga tak mau sepenuhnya pura-pura bodoh kali ini. Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk belajar menyelesaikan semua masalah tanpa lari dari masalah itu sendiri.

Keheningan selama beberapa waktu mengisi kamar minimalis tersebut. Tak ada suara serangga malam yang terdengar. Hanya bunyi detik jarum jam yang dipasang di satu sudut dinding yang menggema begitu jelas. Tik-tak-tik-tak-tik-tak. Seolah-olah bunyi itu menambah tensi ketegangan diantara kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Orang sepertiku pantas bersanding dengan wanita-wanita di foto itu, huh?" Nada Seishirou kental dengan ejekan. "Jadi dimata Tetsuya aku sosok yang kelihatan begitu mudah bersanding dengan wanita yang bahkan tak kukenal. Apa aku begitu gampangan dimatamu, Tetsuya?"

"Seishirou-kun sangat mudah bergaul dengan siapapun. Aku rasa tak butuh waktu lama bagi Seishirou-kun untuk dekat dengan mereka. Dan mereka pun dengan mudah akan jatuh cinta denganmu."

Yang ini kedengaran jelas nada cemburu dari maknanya.

"Kau orang yang selalu menarik perhatian siapapun. Seishirou-kun pintar, mudah bergaul, juga sangat hebat. Jika bersama dengan mereka—" Kalimat Kuroko terpotong begitu Seishirou meraih tubuh kecilnya dan memeluknya begitu erat. Terlalu erat hingga membuat Kuroko agak sulit untuk bernafas.

Kepalanya ditenggelamkan di pundak Kuroko. "Tapi hanya kau satu-satunya yang kucintai."

Meleleh. Siapa yang tidak meleleh jika mendengar kalimat itu?

"Aku tak peduli siapa kau, Tetsuya. Aku tak pernah melihatmu dari status keluarga atau pendidikanmu. Bagiku karena itu kau—Kuroko Tetsuya. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku bahagia dan tenang hanya dengan berada disisimu, itu cukup. Aku hanya ingin bersama denganmu saja. Bagiku semua sudah terasa lengkap jika kau ada untukku."

Rasa kesal dan cemburu Kuroko mendadak sirna dengan mudah. Katakanlah Kuroko lemah hati, hanya dengan kata-kata Seishirou dia langsung luluh. Tapi bagaimanapun, sepertinya rasa cintanya terhadap pemuda itu lebih kuat dibanding rasa sebalnya dengan pembicaraan ketika makan malam.

Tangan Kuroko bergerak ke belakang punggung Seishirou. Balas memeluk pemuda itu dengan takut.

"Apa Tetsuya takut?"

"Seishirou-kun…" Bukan jawaban.

"Tetsuya," Seishirou mengangkat wajahnya dan kini memandangi Kuroko dalam-dalam, "kau takut dengan pembicaraan tadi?"

Kali ini Kuroko mengangguk samar. Kepalanya tertunduk malu mengakui kecemburuannya. Ini pertama kalinya Kuroko benar-benar merasa kesal dan cemburu kepada Seishirou. "Aku… Ketika mendengar kau akan bertunangan, rasanya jadi sangat takut. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku…" Sepertinya dia kesulitan memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk menunjukkannya.

Tapi tidak masalah. Bagi Seishirou, kenyataan bahwa Kuroko memberikan respon negatif semacam itu adalah hal yang bagus. Untuk anak sedatar Kuroko, cemburu merupakan sesuatu yang sangat sulit dirasakan.

Seishirou tersenyum sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing pipi Kuroko. Ia mengangkat wajah Kuroko, menautkan kening mereka. Nafas hangat Seishirou menerpa wajah Kuroko yang kembali merona kala itu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Seishirou.

"Seishirou-kun. Apakah ini benar? Kau dan aku…kita berhubungan. Apakah ini sesuatu yang benar?" tanya Kuroko pelan sambil meraih lengan Seishirou dan merengkuhnya erat. Kedua matanya terpejam ketika dengan lembut Seishirou mengecup kedua kelopak matanya bergantian.

Wajah Seishirou berhenti di telinga Kuroko. "Benar atau salah, kitalah yang merasakannya, Tetsuya. Kita yang menjalani hidup ini, bukan orang lain. Jadi jangan pernah pedulikan tanggapan orang. Cukup percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Maka aku berjanji semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan selalu menjagamu."

Tiba-tiba Seishirou menggigit telinga Kuroko. Respon kilat, Kuroko langsung terkejut dan mendorong dada Seishirou agar menjaga jarak darinya. Satu tangannya memegangi telinganya dan wajahnya merah padam seperti tomat. Malu dan takut. Ekspresi yang begitu manis untuk Seishirou.

"Se-seishirou-kun, a-apa jangan-jangan Seishirou-kun…"

"Apa boleh?"

Deg.

Jantung Kuroko berdegup begitu cepat sekarang. Ia hanya menunduk entah tak tahu harus bagaimana. Kedua kakinya gemetar dan tubuhnya kaku. Bahkan ketika Seishirou mengambil langkah mendekatinya, ia sama sekali tak bergeming. Sampai ketika kedua tangan Seishirou kembali meraih wajahnya, mengangkatnya agar bertatapan dengan manik merah-emas Seishirou, barulah matanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Mulai dari sekarang dan seterusnya, aku akan senantiasa mencintaimu. Aku akan melindungimu dengan taruhan seluruh hidupku. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan memberikan semuanya untukmu. Aku menyayangimu dengan segenap hatiku. Kuroko Tetsuya…"

Seperti kata-kata lamaran…

"Aku begitu mencintaimu."

Kata-kata yang membuat Kuroko ingin menangis saja rasanya. Hatinya tak sanggup menerima lebih dari semua perlakuan manis yang begitu memabukkan tersebut.

Jadi ketika Seishirou menciumnya, tak ada alasan bagi Kuroko untuk menolak. Dengan sukarela ia membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Kuroko menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kuroko untuk sekedar bertemu dengan lidahnya. Mata Kuroko terpejam, Seishirou tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Hati-hati, Seishirou bergerak maju dan Kuroko perlahan mundur. Sampai saat dimana kaki Kuroko terantuk oleh pinggiran tempat tidurnya sendiri, Seishirou yang masih menciumnya langsung menjatuhkan Kuroko disana.

Ciuman itu terputus.

Kening Kuroko tertaut kebingungan. Wajahnya yang merah menggambarkan rasa panik. Tapi Seishirou tetap tak menemukan penolakan yang tergambar di kedua manik biru pemuda manis tersebut.

"Jika aku melakukan sesuatu padamu, apa kau bersedia?" Meski begitu tetap saja Seishirou butuh kepastian. Ia sama sekali tak ingin menyakiti orang yang paling ia cintai.

Mata Kuroko melirik ke arah lain. Malu sekali rasanya. Tapi…

"A-aku…"

"Tetsuya, tatap mataku ketika aku bicara padamu."

Kuroko menurut dan menatap manik heterokromatik itu dalam-dalam. "Se-seishirou-kun…apa akan…sakit?" Pertanyaan yang membuat Seishirou sontak terkekeh dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Kuroko dengan masih agak bertopang dengan kedua lengannya. "Kenapa tertawa? Kurasa itu pertanyaan yang wajar 'kan?" Kuroko masih mampu protes ternyata.

Tawa itu terhenti, kembali Seishirou menatap mata Kuroko dan tersenyum. "Pasti akan terasa sakit awalnya. Tapi, aku akan melakukannya selembut mungkin karena aku sama sekali tak mau melukai orang yang paling kucintai."

Baik, Kuroko Tetsuya menyerah.

"Jadi?"

Dengan wajah malu-malu Kuroko pun mengangguk. "Mu-mungkin…boleh."

Sebuah tanda izin yang membuat Seishirou mabuk kepayang karenanya. Ia sama sekali tak merasa menyesal jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda jika itu Kuroko Tetsuya. Baginya, tak ada yang lebih indah dibanding pemuda dengan wajah datar dan senyum manis yang selalu ada disisinya selama bertahun-tahun ini. Bahkan seratus kali mengatakan bahwa Seishirou mencintainya pun itu tidaklah cukup.

Ia tergila-gila pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Malam pertama yang entah bagaimana rasanya menjadi begitu panjang bagi mereka berdua—juga indah. Tarikan nafas Kuroko, desahannya yang begitu murni dan polos, tak satupun membuat Seishirou hilang kendali. Dengan penuh perhitungan, ia tetap mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak lepas dan berujung melukai Kuroko. Entah bagaimana setiap sentuhan dan ciuman yang Seishirou berikan di seluruh permukaan kulit Kuroko hanya membuat tubuhnya merasa aneh namun menyenangkan. Meski perasaan malu tetap bercokol kuat di hatinya, Kuroko hanya mengikuti permainan Seishirou tanpa perlawanan.

Bahkan ketika Kuroko dan Seishirou mencapai klimaks untuk pertama kalinya.

Semua benar-benar asing, baru dan memalukan untuknya. Tapi menurutnya, jika semua itu bersama dengan Seishirou maka Kuroko akan baik-baik saja. Ia selalu percaya pada Akashi—siapapun itu. Bahkan jika esok haripun Kuroko bangun dengan banyak tanda kemerahan di seluruh tubuhnya atau merasakan sakit saat berjalan, ia percaya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

~OoOoO~

Pagi-pagi sekali Seijuurou sudah tidak ada di kediaman keluarga Akashi. Setelah berdebat cukup panjang dengan Kagushima Natsuki, ia akhirnya berhasil membawa keluar mobil milik keluarga Akashi. Seijuurou bisa mengemudikan mobil, tapi karena usianya yang masih sembilan belas tentu saja ia masih belum memiliki mobil pribadi—dengan alasan, sang Ayah tidak mengizinkan kedua puteranya membawa mobil sebelum usia mereka genap dua puluh dua tahun.

Mobil hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan normal di jalanan Kyoto yang tidak terlalu ramai. Masih jam tujuh pagi memang, tapi rasa-rasanya matahari sudah terlalu terik saja. Musim panas memang bukan musim yang membuat Seijuurou bahagia.

Ada satu tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi pagi ini. Tadinya ia ingin mengajak Kuroko, tapi rasanya tidak pantas mengajak keluar pacar dari Kakakmu sendiri 'kan? Meski Seishirou sendiri tak pernah mempermasalahkan apapun jika Seijuurou bersama Kuroko. Jadi biar saja Seijuurou pergi sendiri. Mulai sekarang ia harus membiasakan kemana-mana sendiri tanpa ditemani Tetsuya-nya Seishirou.

Sekarang ia pun harus belajar menggunakan kepemilikan untuk Seishirou di belakang nama Tetsuya.

Sebelumnya, Seijuurou menepikan mobil saat ia melintasi sebuah toko bunga.

Ogiwara _Florist_.

Segera pemuda bermanik merah itu keluar dari mobil. Setelah merapikan kemeja putihnya dan mengunci pintu mobil, Seijuurou masuk ke dalam toko bunga tersebut. Pandangannya langsung disuguhkan dengan berbagai macam bunga; mawar, carnation, lili, verbena, anggrek, melati dan entah masih banyak lagi. Harum bunga-bunga tersebut seolah-olah saling mendesak untuk menggoda Seijuurou pagi ini.

Membuat satu senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya saat menemukan bunga verbena merah muda tampak diantara tumpukan bunga-bunga tersebut.

Verbena merah muda. Bunga faforit sang Ibu semasa hidupnya—itu yang Ayahnya ceritakan dulu.

"Ah, selamat datang! Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Seorang penjaga toko menyembul keluar dari sebuah pintu kaca yang menghubungkan toko dengan rumah. Ia tak memperhatikan Seijuurou karena sibuk dengan sebuah karangan bunga belasungkawa yang ia bawa dari dalam dan meletakkannya di pinggiran toko.

Pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan berkebun dan menatap Seijuurou.

"Tolong buatkan sebuah karangan bunga dari verbena merah muda. Bentuknya terserah, tapi buat seindah mungkin."

"Akashi, huh?"

Eh?

"Akashi Seijuurou 'kan?"

Akashi langsung menoleh ke arah pemuda tadi karena merasa namanya dipanggil.

Saat itulah Akashi Seijuurou baru dengan jelas bisa melihat siapakah pemuda tersebut. Rambut dan bola matanya berwarna jingga bak langit senja. Mata yang berbinar tak percaya dengan mulut terkatup rapat. Seijuurou tak pernah melupakan sosok itu meski hari pertama mereka bertemu adalah hari terakhir juga mereka bertatapan.

Ketika sosok yang begitu identik dengan Kuroko kini ada dihadapannya. Sosok yang sempat membuat Kuroko marah besar kepadanya waktu SMP dulu.

Ogiwara Shigehiro. Sahabat Kuroko dari Meiko _Chugakkou_ yang pernah bertanding dengan tim basket Teikou _Chuugakkou_ dan kalah telak dengan skor yang mengerikan.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di Tokyo? Ah, apa Kuroko juga ikut denganmu?!" tanya Ogiwara dengan mata berbinar. Seolah-olah luka di masa lalu yang _Kiseki no Sedai_ torehkan telah terhapus dimakan waktu. Apalagi yang ia temukan hari ini bukanlah Akashi Seijuurou yang ditaktor—yang mampu menghancurkan siapapun semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Dihadapannya berdiri Akashi Seijuurou yang berbeda. Yang tampak begitu kalut kehilangan arah dan kesepian. Kenyataan bahwa orang semenakutkan Seijuurou masuk ke toko bunga dan memesan bunga verbena merah muda, cukup menjadi alasan bagi Ogiwara untuk membaca kondisi psikis Seijuurou kali ini.

Verbena merah muda berarti memberikan ketenangan.

.

.

To be continued~

* * *

**A/N : Sebelumnya kuucapkan maaf kalo typo seliweran. aku edit jam pagi-pagi buta ini. haaaa~ dan untuk chapter ini minim interaksi Kuroko- Seijuurou ^^ Seperti yg kukatakan, ini akan naik rating tapi tetap akan kubuat seimplishit mungkin. Jadi mulai chap ini rating berubah jadi M. Kemunculan Ogiwara di akhir sebagai chara penunjang, kok (semacam Kagami di Cutest lovey/tp bukan berarti ini mendekati akhir). Juga maaf karena chapter ini ada beberapa OCs, sekali lagi untuk penunjang cerita. Kuharap yg baca ga membenci seishirou karena aq mau menampilkan sesuatu yang membuat seishirou batal dibenci /maksudnya? RAHASIA muehehehe~**

**Satu lagi; HAPPY AKAKURO WEEK! 11-15 Aprl! ^w^**

**See you on next chap~**

**.**

**InfiKiss**


End file.
